Life after Yale
by SamAndQuinn
Summary: Quinn Fabray was having a good life in New Haven after graduating from Yale. When her mom died, she was asked to go back to Lima to make their old house her new home. After everything she's been through in high school, is she ready to go back to her old city? To face her old life? To meet old friends? And some old lovers, maybe? FABREVANS!
1. Chapter 1

**Basically, I'll be writing in Quinn Fabray's point of view. I just felt that Glee didn't really put Quinn's feelings into words especially every after her breakups with the boyfriends.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY? :D**

Finally! It's graduation day in Yale. I enjoyed my 4 years of stay in New Haven. 4 years of studying Photography isn't that bad. I can actually say that I'm "Living the Good Life" here. Although, there's one thing that's really bothering me. My mom has been diagnosed with cancer for the past 2 months. STAGE 4. I didn't expect to have this kind of challenge ever. She's really weak now but I'm glad she got out of the hospital for 2 days to celebrate and attend my graduation. Robert, Judy's boyfriend, will be the one to go up on stage with me. Judy was advised to stay in a wheelchair while she's out of the hospital due to constant breakdowns.

As I go up on stage, I see her. I see my mom smiling at me. She's really proud of what I've become. No more craziness. No more pregnancies. No more failures.

"This is for you Mom!" I shouted from the stage to where she's sitting. She's really been my only family ever since we left Lima. No Glee Family. No dad. She's been my only inspiration ever since we got to New Haven. Boys? Who needs them? I mean, I've dated 2-3 guys. But no, they're not worth it. All they wanted was sex and alcohol and drugs. I have better things to do in life than be stuck with them. I'm not a man hatter. Just some of them are really worth the hate.

2 weeks after graduation, I went to the hospital to see my mom. I brought fruits, flowers, balloons and everything needed.

"Hey Quinny! There's my little girl." Judy said  
"Hey Mom. How are you doing?" I asked  
"Nothing's changed. Still the same. I actually have something to ask from you."  
"What is it mom? Anything you want, I'll do my best."

"Sweetie, I want you to go back to Lima. The caretaker is still taking care of our house. She agreed to stay with you. Emma's been working for us for a long time. I trust her. And from now on, I trust you with the house. It's fully paid. You have nothing to worry about. Just start your Photography studio in Lima to pay your bills. I actually opened a bank for you ever since I knew I have cancer. I've been saving money for you so that when I'm gone..-"

"No mom! Don't say that. I have faith. You'll be healed! You'll get stronger. You'll be back to your old self! We'll continue our life here in New Haven!" I was both shocked and scared when I heard my mom's "dying wish". I don't want to disappoint her. Yet, I don't want to go back to Lima. It reminds me so much of pain and hardships. I didn't want to go back FOREVER.

"Quinny. Listen to me. You have to accept the fact that no matter what happens, one day, I'll be gone. You'll be on you own. You have to start a new life. I love you, Quinny. But there will always a time where we have to say goodbye."

I was speechless. I knew this day would come. My mom will be gone. I'll be on my own. I have a decision to make. Should I grant my mom's wish? Or should I just ignore that since I know what's best for me?

"I'll think about it Mom. I promise. I love you."

"Thank you, dear. I love you too."

x

Days have passed and I'm still not sure about my decision. What do I do? This is probably the hardest thing that's been on my mind besides confronting my horny math professor who's always behind me to get the fuck off. I know what I have to do. I'm just scared to do it.

As I walked to my mom's room, there were many doctors outside. A lot of people were panicking. I ran to the room and that's where I saw my mom. _Lifeless._ She's gone. It's over. I didn't even have the chance to tell her about my decision. I needed more time with her.

"Quinny. I'm sorry." Robert approached me with a big hug and full of tears.

I was speechless yet I didn't cry so much. Is this a sign that it was really her time? I guess my mom really assured me a good life without her. Robert gave me my mom's car keys and a bank book. He told me that my mom asked him to give it to me when she's gone.

I opened the bankbook and saw a note.

_My dear Quinny, I want you to be happy with or without me. Okay? I love you so much and PLEASE. Take care of yourself. Take care of our house. May it be an instrument to remind you that I'll protect you no matter what. Love, Mom_

And that's where I cried a lot. Tears of happiness and sorrow combined were crushing my heart. My mom really loved me.

x

3 weeks after my mom's death, I was getting ready to go back to Lima, Ohio. Her ashes were thrown out to the ocean as she requested. I packed all her stuff and brought it with me too Lima too. Robert helped me with everything. He promised me that even though my mom's gone, he'll try to help me as much as he can.

In about 2 hours, I'll be off to Lima. You've been really great New Haven. I promise to see you soon. Real soon. Especially if things won't be in a good way in Lima. I might be back in 3 days. But I'll try to stay. For my mom.

Goodbye, New Haven. Hello, Lima Ohio


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lima, Ohio**

After long hours of trip, I'm finally here. Back to where my life started and probably end in, I don't know. About 3? 4 days? I never thought I'd be back in this city. My things are finally being brought down. I saw Emma, the caretaker, welcoming me. We really don't know each other much but she and my mom were pretty tight. She approached me with a big hug saying I look like a "Young Judy Fabray".

"It's so nice to see you, Quinn. Can I call you Quinn? Of course I can. But if you want, I can call you Lucy? Hahaha! Just kidding dear. I like Quinn. It sounds royalty!" Emma said.

"Ooooooookkaaayyy.. Well, it's been awhile since I've been here. Same old place. Nothing's really changed..." I replied

"Well, yeah. Your mom didn't want me to change the look. She said, she wants you to design it yourself. I'm here to help you sweetie. I promised your mom to take good care of you." She said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you but I think I'm old enough to take care of my self." I answered.

"Whatever you say dear. No one's ever too old to have someone taking care of them. And besides, have you heard of the phrase "A promise is a promise"? I love your mom too much to break that."

"Yeah. A promise is a promise. I've heard too many promises broken ever since I was born. Not really a fan that phrase." I stubbornly said.

"Dear, if there's still tomorrow to make a promise come true, it might just happen in unexpected situations. Have a little faith." She said with a wink.

I didn't argue with her statement anymore. Guess I was too tired to respond but what she said didn't leave my mind that easily. I didn't want to think about it but it keeps crossing my mind.

x

After fixing everything in the house, it was finally evening. I didn't want to go out or anything so I just asked Emma to cook something for us to eat. It wouldn't hurt to try some homemade food that wasn't made by my mom. I guess she's not that evil to put poison in my food. I mean, I trust her somehow. She hasn't stolen anything from this house. Everything is right where they were when we left Lima. I guess it's time to know her more during dinner.

I was fixing my clothes in my old room. Yep, it still looked the same. Like a Queen Bitch Cheerleader still owned the room. I don't have the energy thought to redesign the place so I just left the room the way it was.

"Quinn dear! Dinner's ready!" Emma called.

I went downstairs to find really seductive food. I can feel it calling my stomach. Roasted chicken with mashed potato and some salad that looks really delicious.

"Uhh, Emma. Where'd you get all these? I don't remember giving you money to buy ingredients to make good looking food like this."

"Well, I've prepared that ever since I got your message about coming back. Your mom has been giving me monthly allowances to deal with expenses. I really didn't need big amount of money since I like to save. So, I opened a bank account to save the remaining cash for future emergency. Luckily, the emergency was your dinner. Cmon now. Let's eat." Emma explained.

"Thank you so much Emma. For everything. I mean, my family really owes you. You're really nice."

"Oh, non-sense dear. It's for you so it's alright. Would you like juice or water?"

"Water would be fine. Thank you. Please, eat with me."

"I guess I will. I mean, this is the only food I prepared. Hahaha... So how are you after.. you know, what happened?"

"Well, I guess I've been good. I mean, I miss Mom. But I know she's in a better place now." I smiled with light tears in my eyes.

"She'll be happy to see you smile again. I'm just so sad I didn't see her on her last days. Well, I guess we should just talk about the happy things right? What are your plans here in Lima now?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of starting a studio here. I studied Photography in New Haven so that might work for me. I just don't know when, where and how."

"Starting a business takes a really long time but you'll get there. How about reunions? With old buddies?"

"Not really thinking about those things right now. I'd rather look forward than check what's behind me."

"Oh. Sounds like someone's been hiding from the past."

"Oh. Not really." I didn't know what to say so I tried thinking of a new topic.

"So, how old are you again, Emma?" I asked.

"I turn 61 in 2 months. I share the same birthday as Russel. June 21st."

"Well, I don't want to talk about him or whoever that is. This place reminds me enough of him, it would be too much to hear his name." I said annoyingly.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up dear. I wouldn't wanna ruin your first night back home." Emma said, sorrily.

"It's okay. Well, I feel tired right now so I guess I'll go sleep now."

"Alright dear. Have a good night!" She said as she cleaned the plates.

"Goodnight too."

xxxxxxxxx

I woke up with the light of the sun hitting my face. I checked the clock and it was 9:00am. Too early for a Quinn Fabray Summer Vacation but not too early for a Quinn Fabray who needs to figure out how to start a job. I took a shower and dressed casually. I went downstairs to see Emma cooking breakfast. I inhaled deeply knowing that she knows something about me. BACON. I smell the sweet taste of bacon.

"You're up early. Here, have some breakfast." Emma said.

"Thank you cooking bacon. They're my favorite."

"I know. I used to cook some for Frannie when she was young."

"You met Frannie?" I asked curiously.

"Yes. I used to take care of her when she was still young. Not only did I took care of your house. I also took care of your family."

"Can you tell me why I didn't see you when I was young?"

"Well, I left when Frannie was about 6 years old. You were still in your mother's womb. About 7 months. But then I had to leave. I went back to my family in Toronto for some reasons. I wanted to see you being born but I had to leave."

I saw light tears in Emma's eyes so I didn't bother to ask the reason behind it.

"Well, you have me to yourself now. At least we can get to know each other but you might have a hard time taking care of me. I'm not a little Quinn anymore."

"I'd take care of you either way dear. I consider you family." Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Emma. I better get going now. Gotta run some errands before the day ends."

"Alright, dear. You take care of yourself." She said as I waved goodbye.

xxxxxx

Driving around Lima isn't that bad especially when you have the greatest hits of the Beatles on replay. I need to find an open space to start my studio and maybe find some crew to help me with. I drove every place I can to look for a place until I stopped at this school. It looks very familiar yet i don't think there's still a place for it in my heart to fit in. William Mckinley High School. I stared at it as I recall my high school days. Some fun times. But some horrible days. I didn't want to start a flashback and have people see me staring at a school like I'm about to burn it. I moved a little forward as I saw a space with 3 people moving out. It was kind of empty. It looks like they were trying to close the used-to-be store so I immediately went down from my car to ask about the place.

"Hi." I approached the guy in front of the place. A really good looking guy with a nice body.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, you guys moving out? Or moving in?" I asked.

"Moving out. We moving to a bigger place. Are you a customer?"

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm looking for a place to start a studio. Is the place for sale?"

"Yeah. It is. A studio huh? For what?" He asked with smirk.

"For photography. I'm a photographer and I wanted to start my own studio. You know, to have a job." I answered with a smile.

"Oh cool. Photography is nice."

I nodded and smiled. We had an awkward moment for 3 seconds when I asked...

"So, who should I talk to about buying the space?"

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Well, I'll call my dad about it. Wait here." He said.

He went back with his dad and we talked for a while about the place. We exchanged calling cards to work on business some other time since they were just moving out of the place. His dad left and I was about to leave when the owner's son asked me...

"Hey. Uhm, I haven't actually known your name. I'm Jacob. Jacob Adams." he said as he extended his hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Jacob." I shook his hand and went to my car.

"Aren't you gonna say your name?" He hurriedly asked with a puppy look on his face.

I just smiled at him and went inside my car. A smile from Quinn Fabray is enough to let him know that it won't be that easy to have a Lima boy know about me.

xxxxxx

I was driving home from a successful day when I decided to drop by a grocery store. I knew I wanted to bake fresh chocolate chip cookies when the morning comes and I'm not sure if Emma has ingredients at home. I went inside the grocery store to look for the things I need. I went through every aisle to make sure I don't miss a thing when I almost bump into a woman holding a baby. I didn't hit her but it was almost close to hitting her.

"Oh God. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to. I..-"

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?" asked the familiar asian girl holding the baby.

"Ti..Tina? Tina Cohen-Chang?" I asked surprisingly.

"Oh my Gosh. You've returned! I haven't seen you since forever!" Tina almost screamed as she hugged me.

"Yeah. I just got back to Lima." I hugged her back with a shocked face. "It looks like someone's been busy with major business." I smirked at her as I looked at the baby.

"Well, yeah. It's a really long story. But yes, it's Mike's." She said with a smile on her face. "What are you doing back here? I thought you were gonna hide from Lima forever! I bet New Haven's wonderful." She added.

"Same as your reason. It's a really long story." I answered laughing. "New Haven's wonderful but nothing says home like Lima, Ohio." I said, not wanting to let her know about my life-long hate about Lima.

"Well, I hope we could catch up some time. We, Glee kids, still meet each other every 2nd and 4th Friday of the month. Well, except for Rachel and Kurt. They're pretty much successful in New York now but they visit every holiday. You should join us next week!" she invited me excitedly.

I wanted to say NO at first but this is Tina. The emotional Tina. I couldn't say no and hear her cry with the baby at the grocery store.

"I'll try. I'm still adjusting with the Lima life now. I'm still starting my studio here in Lima. I just got space actually this afternoon. So... I'll update you if I can." I said with a smile trying to hide the nervousness.

"Okay, I'll contact you. Give me your number so that I can text you the details." she extended her phone so I had no choice but to enter my number.

"Thank you! Keep me posted Quinn! It was really good to see you! I gotta go now. Mike Jr. and I need to be home by 7pm to prepare dinner. I'll talk to you soon!" she said as she left.

_I knew I should have just ordered a cake. Cookie baking is a sign of bad luck. Now, they now I'm in town._ I thought to myself.

I got home at around 7:30pm when I saw dinner waiting for me.

"Long day, dear?" Emma asked.

"Pretty much. Yeah. I found a space, actually. The owner and I meet the day after tomorrow for paper signing and all." I said.

"Wow. You must be really lucky to find a spot so quick!" Emma said as she poured my glass some water.

Dinner was quiet that night. She might have sensed that I was tired. I went upstairs to my room as I prepare for bed. I lied down thinking about my encounter with Tina. It wasn't that bad after all. Meeting an old friend. Maybe I should go to the get together next week. I don't know. After a minute or so, I found myself wandering in dreamland from a tiring but successful day.

xxxxxxx

It was finally Thursday. The day I get to sign the papers for my studio. Am I ready? Heck yeah I am! I got up at around 8am to prepare. We were going to meet at a coffee shop named "Coffee and Cakes" at around 9:30am. I asked Emma to cook breakfast just for herself since I was leaving for a breakfast meeting. I arrived at the shop exactly 9:30am. Still no sign of Mr. Adams. A few minutes later, he arrives with his son, Jacob. Can someone tell me why I remembered his name? Anyway, it was only Mr. Adams who sat down. Jacob went to the counter of the store. Seems like the boy works here as a coffee maker or whatever it's called.

"Yeah, he works here. Part time. We're still on hold with our appliance store at the new space. Still working on some things so he decided to work here for 3 months. Such a hardworking boy." Mr. Adams said as he noticed me looking at Jacob when he went to the counter.

"Oh. That's nice. You must be lucky. Should we order now?" I was about to raise my hand and ask for the waiter when Mr. Adams interrupted me.

"No, no. I got this. You should try their special coffee. It's really good. Jacob will serve it in a few." He said. "It's for free." He added a whisper as he smiled at me.

"Oh. Thank you for that Mr. Adams." I said smiling.

"Please, call me Bill. I don't wanna sound that professional and serious." He said laughing so I smiled back.

"Special coffee with extra cream of the best dad. And another special coffee...for Quinn." Jacob said with a wink. I didn't expect that. I guess, he already knows my name from the calling card I gave his dad.

"Thank you." I said with a simple smile.

Business was discussed for that past hour and papers were finally signed. The deal's closed and the space is mine. I finally have a studio. All I need now is a crew. I already have a set of equipment that I used when I was still studying. You need those things even when you're just studying. My mom helped me buy those during my Yale days. Photography is a really expensive passion.

It's just a small studio so I don't really need much crew. Maybe 2 helpers and a security guard will be fine. A called an agency to find a safe and reliable security guard for my studio. They said to keep in touch with them for a week so they can refer to me the best. One crew down, 2 more to go. I never expected to have this quick progress. I guess, I'm getting lucky in Lima.

xxxx

It was Sunday and I woke up not wanting to think of work. I'm trying to think of what I'll do for the day. Maybe I should buy paint? I really need to start fixing the studio. I went to the shower to prepare myself for the day. I knew I needed help but I don't know who to ask. I guess, I'll buy paint first then I'll look for some help. I walked inside the paint store to find some really nice colors when I saw good ol' Lauren Zizes.

"Look who just went back to Lima, Ohio. Lucy Quinn Fabray! How are you girlfriend?" Lauren asked

"Wow. I didn't expect to see you, Lauren. I'm good. Looking for some paint. You know." I didn't expect to see another old friend today. What is happening? Why do they keep showing up?

"Obviously! Unless you're here to visit Lauren Zizes!" she said.

"What?" I asked. Clearly confused of her statement.

"Duh. The name of the store is Zizes Paint Store! I don't think there's anymore Zizes family in town unless they're related to me. Well, c'mon. I'll help you look for paint. I'll give you 30% discount!" Lauren said as she swing her arm around me and led me to the paints.

"Thank you. Guess I'm lucky to be in Zizes Paint Store. Family business?" I said laughing.

"Yeah. My dad owns it but he's passing it on to my older brother, Larry. They're really passionate about paints and I'm not. I'm more of a numbers girl you know. And I do love me so money holding business." Lauren explained.

DING! That just gave me an idea. "Hey, Lauren. Would you like to be a treasurer for my studio? You know. You can handle the transactions and stuff. That is, if you don't have a job yet and you want it." I asked her hoping to get 2 crews down.

"Really? A studio? That's nice! I would love to! Count me in! And for that, I'll give you 40% discount on all paints!" Lauren offered.

"Wow! That's too much, but thank you. Glad to have you on board." I said as we walked through the different colors of paint.

"So, any colors you like? Green and Blue are really on top this season. But nothing says than a photography studio than Black and Red. It gives you some seriousness and boldness." Lauren shared.

"I think, I'll look around and see if something catches my eye." I answered.

After a few minutes of looking, I decided to stay with a white background first. I think I'll have to think about the rest in a couple of days. There's too many I want. We were about to approach the counter when Lauren said...

"Are you going to the Glee guys get together this Friday? Me and Puck are going. Everyone would be happy to see you!"

"I... I still don't know. I still have to fix some schedule. But wait? You and Puck? You're back together?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah. Sorry, Lucy but I kind of been with the Puckster for about 2 years now. It's really serious now and I bet I'm the only girl who gets to boss around Puckerman...and he likes it very much!" Lauren said smiling.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm happy for you guys. You look really badass together. And I guess, it's a good thing for Puck to have a boss and not BE the boss. It brings out the baby in him." I said as we laughed together.

The day ended as me and Lauren kept in touch. We really became close even just for a couple of hours. We're really excited to be working together. 2 down, 1 to go. Work wasn't much of my problem when I got home. Lying down on the bed, the thought that kept crossing my mind was the get together in 5 days. Tina has been texting me ever since the day we bumped into each other. I'm still not sure about going but after seeing 2 old friends, I think I'm good. I guess, I'll think about it tomorrow when I wake up. Time to start a new week in Lima. So far, it's been good to be back.

**CHAPTER 2 DONE! IS IT LONG? HEHEHE. SORRY BUT BE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WE GET BACK THE OLD GANG, AND OF COURSE THE MUCH AWAITED TROUTY MOUTH! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT AND ALL! THANKS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

****Wednesday morning, I decided to text Tina. This is it. There's no backing out. I'm ready to see my old friends. Why am I even scared? I mean, I've been with them all my days in high school. Yeah, and how did that go? Hmm, I guess I'm just overreacting. Ok, this is it. I'll text Tina.

_Hey Tina. It's me Quinn. I was just wondering.. You know, about that thing on Friday? Is it still on?_

SENT! Okay, now I hope she says they're busy so that I can be relieved. Woops! A message. Wow, she responds really fast.

_Quinn! Yes, of course, it's still on! You going? Come to Britt's house at around 6pm. It's the 3rd house from the left of Finn's house. Britt lives alone now... We'll sometimes with Santana. But anyway! So glad you're going! See you!_

Should I ask who's going? Okay, better not. I think a surprise would be a good twist for my Friday night. I don't know why but I'm actually pretty excited about this. I guess, I'll just bring the cookies I was supposed to make last time since I was too busy to touch them. Okay, it's settled.

_See you guys!_ _-Q_

x

It was finally Friday. The day I get to see my old friends. Well, some of them I think? Hopefully not Mr. Schue. I bet he would make an impromptu rap performance in the middle of the evening and I'm not ready to see that horror again. Alright, time to make some cookies!

"Hey Emma. Good Morning!" I greeted her with a smile.

"Well, someone's in a pretty good mood today. How's it going? Finished you studio yet?" Emma asked.

"Actually, I'll start fixing it probably next week. Still need a lot of things and a photographer slash editor with me."

"Oh, dear. I have an amazing idea if you would, that is."

"Tell me."

"Well, my granddaughter is a photographer. She's a little younger than you but she sends me these photos that are really wonderful. She's actually looking for a job. I mean, if you want to, I can contact her for you."

"That is so sweet, Emma! Thank you. I appreciate your help. Yeah, I guess. Ask her to come by and we'll talk things out when she gets here."

Emma smiled like she just won the best grandma award for giving her granddaughter a job. I smiled back as I prepare my ingredients for the cookies. She looked at me wondering what I was doing.

"Baking for someone, dear? Any special occasion? Did I miss your birthday?" She nervously asked.

"Oh, no Emma! I'm actually going to a... A mini Reunion with my High School friends tonight."

"Oh, that's nice. I'm glad you're enjoying Lima again."

I just smiled at her, not knowing what to say. She offered to help me bake some cookies so I gave her the recipe. We baked until it was lunch time so she started cooking some meal too. We really didn't talk about anything serious but we were laughing while baking and just smiled at each other. The day went on and soon, it was time to get ready. I took a shower and prepare my things. I have an hour to prepare and 10 minutes to go there. I've decided to be fashionably late so that they won't say I'm pretty excited to go. It's settled. I'll leave the house at 6:10pm and the drive takes 10 minutes away from my house. 6:20 is good. Not too early, not too late. I let my hair down as the curls flow. I've decided to apply light make-up. I wore a pretty blue sundress and my usual wedged high heels and some coat. A few more minutes till it was time to go. I hopped on my car and left for Britt's house.

It was exactly 6:22pm when I arrived there. Yeah, I got kinda lost with the directions. I'm sitting in my car waiting for nothing. I guess, I was still nervous to see them after how many years. I gotta go inside now. Here goes nothing.

* DINGDONG! *

"Oh my God, Quinny! I missed you!" Britt screamed as she gave me a big hug.

"You too, Britt. It's been so long since I last saw you. How are you?" I asked, wondering if she ever graduated. Okay, that sounded mean. But oh well. I was worried for Britt.

"Well, I finally graduated last year from Mckinley! Isn't that amazing? My parents begged me to at least finish high school and I can do whatever I want. I wanted to try college but then I don't want to spend 10 more years in school. So.. I decided to start a lemonade stand! You know. It's the easiest job in the world. Even kids do it!" Britt explained. "Hey guys! Quinn's here!" she told the guys.

There were so many hugs, kisses, screams and too much "Hey Quinn"s and "I missed you"s. I was so caught up with the moment I feel like I matter to them. They missed me! So far, the people I saw were Artie, Puck, Lauren, Mike, Tina and Mike Jr. From behind, I felt two girls hugging me tight, actually lifting me. Yes, it's back. The Unholy Trinity! I missed them both so much. We're like besties for life!

"I never thought I'd actually miss you, Q!" Santana said.

"Same to you Santana. I never thought I'd be this excited to see your face." I said while hugging back and we laughed so hard.

"Well, c'mon. It's time to eat dinner." Britt told everyone.

We sat down at her living room as we ate dinner. We decided to move dinner there since we're too many to fit in the dining area.

"Okay, in honor of Quinn, let's summarize what she missed in our life. Artie, go!" Santana demanded.

"Well, after high school, my parents decided that it'll be hard for me to go to college. I stopped after high school, applied for a job in the grocery store 2 blocks away from my house as whatever they want me to be and now I'm promoted as the supervisor in the frozen department...which is actually cool because I love the cold temperature!"

"As for me, I expanded my pool cleaning business in LA. Scored a lot of chicks went into Hollywood and got Megan Fox pregnant with twins!" Puck claimed.

"Shut up, Puckerman. Tell the truth or I will break your neck." Lauren said with an evil look at Puck.

"LA wasn't really my thing so I went back here in Lima to continue that stupid pool cleaning business and got back with hottest wrestler in town, Lauren Zizes!" Puck immediately said while everyone laughed.

"As for me, I fi..-"

"Let me tell our story Mike! He went to OSU after high school. I followed him the year after and just when he was about to graduate, Mike Jr. was conceived." Tina, interrupted Mike with a big smile on her face.

"Well, as for me, I finished college in Kentucky but I go back here every now and then to look after Britt. I knew it. College was easier than elementary school." Santana said.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are in New York having the time of their lives. They're pretty much enjoying Broadway than the breeze of Lima, Ohio." Tina said.

"Yeah, while Finn now owns Burt's Tire Shop. But him and Rachel find time together. They said they still want to get married someday." Mike added.

"Mercedes is doing great in LA. She says that she might record her own record soon. She'll try to visit Lima one day. If you're interested too, Teen Jesus went on to Church. He decided to become a priest." Artie said, looking at Quinn as they all remembered her boner theraphy with Joe.

"Well, Sugar is still trying to buy Ireland for Rory but then, she decided she can't so she just stayed there with his family. I'm sorry, Artie. You can ask Lord Tubbington to marry you. I'll help." Brittany said with everyone looking at her laughing.

"One loyal member of the Mckinley Titans would be your former guppy face, Mr. Trouty Mouth, Sam Evans. He's an assistant coach there now along with coach Beiste. He said, Beiste will retire in 2 years and he is to take her place." Santana said, as the door bell rang. Brittany went up to answer it.

"Speaking of Trouty Mouth, look who just arrived." Brittany said as she opens the door.

It was Sam. I didn't expect to see him with this heartbeat. It's beating so fast and I'm not even sure if it's because I'm nervous or what but what the hell, he looks so good.

"Hey guys! Sorry, I'm late. Just finished fixing some files for the team. The season will start any week this month." Sam said, as I look into his eyes. They were perfect. What the hell am I saying? This is my ex-boyfriend. I shouldn't think like this. Well, maybe because he's changed so much on the outside that's why I notice him too much.

"Oh, hey Quinn! Didn't know you're back in Lima!" Sam added. That was all he said. He just smiled and looked for food while he sat down beside Mike and Artie as they talk about football.

"You too, Sam. Good to see you." I replied as I tried to look away. I tried to ignore what I was feeling 3 seconds ago.

The night went on until it was time to say goodbye. Everyone hugged each other as we left the door. I hugged Sam last as we had a little conversation on the way out.

"Hey Quinn. Are you still staying at your old house? He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" I have to admit. I was a little bit terrified. What could he want?

"I was just wondering if you could, like, drop me off of my house. It's actually near your place. I didn't bring any car today. Only if it's okay with you. I mean, I don't want to bother you or anything." Sam said as he pushed his hands down his pockets.

"Oh. Uh, yeah. Sure. No worries." He remembered where I live? Oh God. And it's near my house. Why am I in panic mode! He got in the car as we drive off to his house.

"So, new car huh?"

"Nah. It's my mom's. She gave it to me after.." I paused remembering he doesn't know anything about my mom.

"After what?" he asked me.

"Well, long story short, my mom died and she gave me everything I needed."

"Wow. Sorry to hear that Quinn. She was a good mom. I remember before when we used to date. You know how I always bring you flowers every week right? Well, the first time a brought you a bouquet, I got you daisies. I didn't know you hate dasies! When she opened the door, I told her I was just dropping off the flowers since I know you're still in cheer practice and I didn't have much football practice at that time. She told me about your deep hatred of daisies and asked me to buy roses. She really saved my butt that day from you." He said as he laughed remembering funny moments. God why is he even remembering these things? Aren't we supposed to forget about that? I mean, we were good together but we ended in a bad way. Isn't this kind of awkward to talk about? I better think of something to keep him off of this topic.

"Well, you're lucky I didn't catch you with those dasies. We might have never been together." WHAT? DID I JUST SAY THAT? Wrong move!

"I guess, I should thank her for that. I wouldn't have been that happy in high school if it wasn't because of you." Sam confessed. What is he doing? Are we getting back together now? Why are we complimenting our old relationship? I gotta give it to him straight now.

"Sam, isn't this a bit awkward? I mean, talking about out past relationship. I mean, I cheated on you and I haven't even clearly explain to you what happened or even say sorry." I finally said it as I stopped my car in front of the house he pointed which was clearly his.

"Look, Quinn. I don't think now's a good time for that since we're here. I don't even think your boyfriend will be happy knowing you dropped off your ex-boyfriend to his house while blushing as we talked about our old relationship. But I'd be happy to see you again. Maybe catch up with things. Can we see each other tomorrow? I don't know, maybe for a coffee or something." Sam said. And what the hell? He thinks I have a boyfriend. I was a bit speechless at the moment since he admitted that he caught me blushing. I just nodded as he gave me his card.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Thanks for dropping me off, Quinn. See you tomorrow." He said with a smile on his face as he entered his house. I left his driveway a minute after he went inside his house. I was still shocked at what happened.

I got home at around 10:00pm. Emma was asleep already so I went upstairs to get ready for bed. I was still holding his card and can't stop looking at it. Mr. Samuel Evans. Assistant Coach of the Mckinely Titans Football Team. I was looking at it for so long, I didn't realize I was already having flashbacks of the moments we were together in high school. We're High School Sweethearts that failed to last. I really felt sad remembering how I cheated on him. What was I thinking? I had Sam. I didn't need Finn. I was blinded by popularity. I didn't need popularity if it meant losing someone who really cared for me. As I recall the regrets I had, I got up to my bed and went to my old cabinet. I have this secret hiding place in that cabinet where I store all the really important stuff that was given to me. There were 4 items in there. 1st one was the necklace my daddy gave to me when I was 4 years old. I wanted that necklace when I was young but I didn't have any money to buy it. One morning, my dad surprised me with it. He bought it for me and I've never gone a day without wearing it until I was 12. At 12, he gave me this shiny gold cross necklace which I wore until I was in college. The 2nd item in there was this pick hair clip my mom gave me. I loved wearing that when I was a kid but got over it when I grew up and stuck my life with high ponytails. The 3rd item was a small artificial rose given to me by my best guy friend in elementary school. His name was Andrew. He gave this to me a week before he and his family died in a car crash. It was a puppy love but then it was a friendship I'll always treasure.

The last and final item that I kept in there was this small white box the I loved in high school. I got it out from the hiding place and went back to bed. It was the promise ring Sam gave to me. I've always kept this ring because of how special it was. He's the only boy that made me feel that way. I swear, when he got down on one knee that day and told me his promises, I wanted to say yes right away but I was too scared to trust another guy. He was so so sweet that though we broke it off, i still treasure this ring which symbolizes his honest love for me. Once again, after a long time, I wore the ring and kissed it. I feel asleep as I thought about tomorrow's happening... I'm going out with Sam Evans.

**CHAPTER 3 IS DONE! :) FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M REALLY EXCITED ABOUT IT! I MEAN, YOU CAN'T HAVE A GOOD ROMANCE WITHOUT A LITTLE THRILL RIGHT? :) THANKS FOR READING. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND BE EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up with a vibrating phone beside me. It's my alarm. I fell asleep last night. Good thing I alarmed my phone at 8am. I'm going to meet Sam later at 9am for some morning coffee. I look pretty excited. That's weird. This is not a date, Quinn. Remember? You're just going to talk. Catch up with what you both missed and probably talk about our old relationship. Naahhh, maybe he won't. He actually thinks I have a boyfriend. Maybe I should clear that up in case he wants to get back together? What am I talking about? Okay, enough. I'm gonna take a shower now.

As I was taking a shower, I noticed that I was wearing his promise ring. I forgot to remove it last night. Should I bring it with me? Maybe he'll be glad to take it back? No, okay. I need to calm down. I don't want to sound desperate. I gotta act natural. It's just a friendly coffee out. After showering, I got in my car and texted Sam where we'll meet. After 2 minutes, he replied and said, "Coffee and Cakes". Oh, cool. The special coffee really tasted good. How awkward would it be to see Jacob Adams once again? Anyway, I'm off to the coffee shop. Act. Cool. Let's do this.

I got to the coffee shop at exactly 9am and when I entered I saw Sam and his beautiful blonde hair. He's wearing a plain white shirt which shows off his muscles too much and black jeans. I bet it just got hotter in this place. Okay, act natural.

"Hey, Quinn! Good morning!" Sam said as he looked at me.

"Good morning Sam. You like it here?" I asked.

"Yeah. I love their special coffee. Something about it makes it so...special."

"That's why it's called Special Coffee Sam." I said laughing.

"Alright, how about we order now before you become Santana and go all Lima heights on me?"

"That is highly recommended."

We were laughing the whole time just talking about random things. Yale, Mckinley, Family and all until Sam said a sentence that shocked me.

"Yeah, I remember one time Stacie was playing cooking show with Aubrey and when I entered..."

"I'm sorry. Uh, Aubrey?" I asked with my smile slowly fading from my face.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about her. Yeah, Aubrey's my girlfriend. She's works at Breadstix as the a waitress." Sam said still smiling.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend I'm sorry." I was starting to feel the tears so I had to think of something to change the topic. "I would love to meet her. I bet she makes you really happy." I added. Okay, that wasn't changing the topic but I didn't know what to say, really.

"Yeah. Of course, one time I'll let you meet her. Maybe I can meet your boyfriend too you know. If he's in town or whatever." He said and I can sense that his smile was fading too.

Just then, a guy entered the shop and went to me. I didn't expect that to happen but oh well. Here goes nothing.

"Hey. Quinn! You're back! You liked the coffee?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. It's really nice. Thank you." I said looking at Jacob.

"Want me to get you one? I can give it to you for free." Jacob offered. Just then, a Sam Evans stood up and cut him off.

"No, it's fine dude. I got it covered. We finished having coffee several minutes ago."

'Well, sorry. I didn't know your boyfriend's with you, Quinn. Sorry to interrupt." Jacob explained as he looked at me.

I answered immediately to avoid problems with both of them. "Uh, no. He's not my boyfriend. Just an old friend catching up."

"Oh. At least, that's clear. Well, I have to go now. Gotta start making your favorite coffee for everyone else to enjoy too. See you around Quinn... Dude." He nodded at me and to Sam.

"Sit down, Sam. Sorry for that." I told Sam since he was still standing, eyes not leaving Jacob's.

"He's clearly into you. You guys going out?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"No, uh, I don't even think we're friends. I just met him because of business. I bought the space for my studio from his family." Just when I finished my sentence, his phone rang. It was the Aubrey girl.

"Hold on for a sec." Sam excused himself as he went to the men's room.

I was sitting there alone for like 10 seconds when Jacob approached me.

"Hey. Didn't mean to be rude a while ago. He kind of started it you know." he said.

"Yeah. Well, you Lima boys are really tough aren't you?" I told him while laughing.

"Kind of. Well, that depends what we're fighting for."he smiled and quickly added, "So how's the studio? Done with painting and all?"

"Actually no, I plan on starting tomorrow. I still need to find a crew for painting and lifting and all. Maybe I'll go find later this afternoon." I said.

"Well, if it's okay with you, I can help. For free. I mean, I know the place very well. If you want to."

"I really don't want to bother you. So.."

"I insist. No worries about it. I mean, I don't have work tomorrow. What's so bad about helping a new friend, right?" he smiled.

"Well, okay fine. At least, I won't need to find any carpenters anymore. Thank you, Jacob."

"No problem. Where are we getting paint?"

"At the Zizes Paint Store. You know that?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'll see you there at 11? Don't be late, director."

"I won't. Yeah, see you." I said as I smiled. I didn't even notice Sam was there when he spoke.

"Hey, uh, Quinn. Ready to go?" Sam asked while he and Jacob were looking each other from head to toe.

"Yeah, of course. Let's go? I'll see you tomorrow Jacob." I said , pulling Sam away.

"You guys are going out tomorrow?"

"He's just gonna help me and Lauren redesign the studio. Is everything okay with your girlfriend?" I asked, hating to use the term but it was to take my mind off of my feelings.

"Yeah. She just called. She told me she's leaving with her family tonight. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Just a little family gathering. She asked me if I wanted to come..."

"Oh. Yeah, cool, no worries. I guess you should be packing now. Sorry for wasting more time." I said feeling like a mistress.

"No, no, Quinn, no. I actually said I'm staying. I told her that I was actually wondering if I could help out an old friend redesign her soon-to-be studio tomorrow IF she'll be okay with that?" he said with a smirk!

"How did you know about that? I haven't even told you since we got out of the coffee shop." I asked while we were standing in front of his car.

"Lauren told me last night. She has a lot of stories too about paint and wrestling. I asked if I could help you guys out and she told me to get the answer from you. So? What do you say, Queen bee?" he said with another smirk.

I was staring into his eyes. I don't know what to say. After what happened in there with Jacob and him, the last thing I want to do was keep them in one room. I had no choice. This is Sam. I couldn't say no to him. I guess it's also a chance to be with him. So, fine. I'll say it.

"Okay, fine. You can go. Just Sam, please be cool with Jacob. I really owe him a lot and after what happened there, I hope you guys are okay." I begged him.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, I was just trying to, uh, you know. Protect you." he said with sweats coming out of his face.

"Uh, okay, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what time will you be in the studio? I heard it's just in front of Mckinely. I actually need to run some errands in the morning for Football. But I'll be there. Just tell me what time." Sam babbled.

"Just be at the studio at around 3pm alright? Finish your errands in the morning."

"Alright. I'll text you. Bye." I said as I drove off and ready to go home.

xxxxx

I got home at around 1pm. I checked my phone for the first time after arriving at the coffee shop. There were 2 new text message.

_Hey Quinn. It's me Jacob. Sorry, if you found me creepy, but I actually got your number from my dad. Anyway, i just want to tell you that this is my number and I'll see u tomorrow! Take Care!_

the next text message read...

_Thanks for today, Quinn. I really missed you and it was nice to catch up with you. I'll see you tomorrow. :) -Sam_

Alright, am I back to being in between 2 Lima boys? I don't want to sound like an asshole but I'm definitely back in a triangle. It may not be love but there's something about this triangle I hate. One becomes happy while the other one gets hurt. I, myself, gets to make that decision. It was really nice to see Sam today but I got kinda hurt when I knew about his girlfriend. It was also nice to have someone like Jacob that cares for you. Buuuuutt, I don't think we see the same type of friendship in this relationship. This is getting really really hard. In the middle of hard thinking, I heard a sweet voice coming from the kitchen.

"How's the date Quinny?" Emma said from the kitchen while preparing Lunch.

"It's not a date, Emma. It's just...coffee."

"Hmmm. Doesn't sound like coffee to me. More like uh, sweet taste of romance. Who's that boy?" Emma asked winking at me as she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Nothing. Just an...old friend. Sam. He's actually helping me and Lauren tomorrow redesign the studio along with a new friend." I said with a tired voice.

"Soooo, is new friend a boy? What's his name?"

"He's name is Jacob. I got the studio spot from their family. They moved out of the place so they sold it to me. And we kind of became friends."

"Hmmm. Friends? We'll see. Now, c'mon. Lunch is ready. Eat with me." Emma said as she pulled me out of the couch.

We ate lunch until I decided to take a nap. The nap I said extended for about 5 hours. I woke up at around 7:30 when I heard my phone ringing. It was Sam.

"Sam?"

"Hey Quinn. Sorry if I called too many times. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not really. Just woke up from a long nap. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, yeah. I... Uh, I was just wondering if... If you'd like to talk to Stacie. I told her today that you're back in Lima and she's pretty excited to talk to you."

"Well, of course! Anything for dear Stacie!"

"Ok, uh, wait. Here she is..."

"Hey Quinny!" Stacie screamed.

"How are you Stacie? Still playing with the dolls I gave you before?" I asked trying to remember how old she is already.

"Not much. I'm twelve now. It means I'm a big girl. I'm more interested with make ups now." Stacie admitted.

"Wow. Don't grow too much yet little girl. You're a little to young for make ups still." I said while we both laughed.

"Yeah, well I just call because Sammy forced me to talk to you so that he can d...-"

"Okay, I guess you guys really missed each other too much. So, do you need anything from me for tomorrow? Paintbrush and all? So that you won't have to buy anymore." Sam cutting Stacie off and moving into a new topic. I was speechless of what happened.

"Uh, no need. Lauren will borrow from the store. She said it's for free." I told him.

"Cool, yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Quinn. Take care." Sam drops the call without letting me respond to his "goodnight".

That was one of the weirdest phone calls with Sam. Anyway, I'm getting kinda hungry now so I'll check if Emma prepared something already. I went down and saw Emma on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, you're up. Sorry if I didn't make anything. I'm really not in the mood to cook so I ordered us some pizza. It'll be here in a couple of minutes." She smiled at me as I sat beside her.

"So, have you contacted your granddaughter yet?" I asked her.

"Yeah. She'll be here my Tuesday morning. I told her she could stay here. We could just share the room together if that's okay with you."

"Of course, yeah. No worries." I told her as the door bell rang. Pizza's here!

We ate dinner until it was time for bed. I guess I'm ready for tomorrow. Good luck to all of us, hope we'll be successful.

**CHAPTER 4 END. I hope it's okay :( I feel really tired but I really have a nice idea about the next chapter. It will probably be posted tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Okay! I'm ready. I have everything I need in the car. Gotta pick up Lauren now. I'm actually pretty excited about this day. I get to paint my studio, hang out with some "friends" and when the day is done, I can finally start planning for the opening of my studio. I've only been in Lima for 2 weeks and I have made a lot of changes and progress already. I guess Mom's right. Going back to Lima isn't gonna bring back my old disappointments and failures. It's done already. That's the past. Time to look forward and from what I see, I may have a chance to be successful in Lima. Let's just not talk about boys. Yeah, about that. I wonder what could happen later. I know, I know. Call it all you want but I can see it. Jacob Adams and Sam Evans just got poisoned by the charm of one Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Quinn! Ready to go? The brushes and other equipment are in the shop so we'll just pick em up when we get there." Lauren said.

"Yeah, let's go. I actually got help for us today. You know, so we won't need to pay some carpenters anymore." I told Lauren as she hopped inside the car.

"I know. Sam said you accepted his help. Looks like Ken and Barbie are back!" Lauren said with a teasing face.

"Oh, no. Not really. Sam has a girlfriend. Aubrey?"

"Yeah, but that bitch isn't all good for Sam. Trouty Mouth because a dog with her."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously of what she just said.

"Mehh. It's quite a long story. To cut it short, she always get what she wants and Sam seems to be okay with that. It doesn't even look like a relationship. Just a girl wanting the boy to grant her every wish without even trying to wonder if the guy's happy." Lauren explained.

"Oh.. So why is Sam still in a relationship with her? I mean, why won't he dump her?"

"Every single time that Sam tries to, she emotes and becomes the good girl. Sam couldn't ignore that. He used to love her too but then he just got tired. He couldn't leave her just like that."

"Never thought that Sam could be the Martyr like guy." I whispered.

We got to the store around 10:30am and I saw Jacob standing outside, constantly looking at his watch and pacing back and forth.

"Hey Jacob!" I called him.

"Nice one, Madam Director. 10am happened 30 minutes ago. Is that how you'll meet your clients?" He said laughing.

"I'm not here to meet a client. I'm here to meet you." I replied while laughing. "Oh, by the way. Lauren, this is Jacob. He and his family formerly owned the place and he's going to help us paint and fix the studio. Jacob, this is Lauren. She'll be working with me on the studio and her family owns the paint store."

"Nice to meet you, Lauren. Glad I could help." Jacob extended his hand for Lauren to shake.

"You too, man. It's good to have 2 men helping Quinn." Lauren said with a fake cough and wink at me.

"Ooookaaay, so we're good now? Let's go inside?" I told them to remove some sort of awkwardness that Lauren's cough gave.

We bought different colors and other stuff to redesign the store. After shopping for paint at the Zizes Paint Store, we headed to a near mall to buy accessories and decorations for the studio. When we got done we finally ate lunch at around 2pm. We ate at Burger King just because Lauren wants to. It's really weird what Jacob's doing. We've been getting to really know each other ever since we got inside the paint store. He carried all the paint to the car when I tried to get it after paying. When we got to the mall, he kept opening doors for me. Now, after ordering at Burger King, he surprisingly appeared from behind the carry our food. Of course, I can see Lauren smirking her and there and coughing here and there. She knows something's up.I just didn't bother to think about it since I'm so hungry right now. We're about to hop into the car when Jacob asked me to give him the keys. He offered to drive the car. I declined his offer but he told me, he'll drive. He said he doesn't want to be dick letting women drive the car when a man with them is able. I really had no choice cause he has a point. I just gave him the keys and jumped into the passengers we all got to the car I heard Lauren whisper "1 point". I didn't know what she meant so I just ignored it. After a 10 minute drive, we finally got to the studio where we saw Sam standing outside.

"Lover boy got bored waiting. A good man needs to be patient." He said while laughing.

"Good to know you're aware of that. Guess you're not a good man after all?" I jokingly told him, laughing too.

"Adooooooooraaaable! Let's go!" Lauren said from behind as she got out of the car.

I got out of the car first and went straight to Sam. When he saw me, I saw the glowing smile appear his face. "Sam! How long have you been waiting? I'm really sorry we're late."

"No, it's cool. Glad to see you, Quinn. Ready to paint some walls?" He said, still looking extremely happy to see me until he saw Jacob getting out of the driver's side of the car. "He drove you guys here?" he asked with now a plain face.

"Uh, yeah. He offered to drive the car on the way here." I said looking at him with a smile.

"Hey man. How's it going?" Jacob told Sam carrying the cans of paint. "Hey Quinn. Ready? We still need to our old wallpapers there. How about we go inside now?" Jacob now talking to me.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go." I told him opening the door.

"Awww. Would you look at that? 1 point for Jacob, 0 for Sammy. Gonna let that dude beat you?" Lauren told Sam while me and Jacob went inside.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"You think I'm stupid, Trouty Mouth? I know you still have feelings for Queen bee. Don't worry. I like the guy, but I'm on your side. It's okay to be jealous." Lauren said with a wink.

"What? I'm not jealous. Just...protective." Sam explained.

"Mhhmmm. We'll see about that later." Lauren said as she entered the studio.

We're going to tear the used wallpaper first before we start painting. 1 thing I forgot to bring was a ladder.

"Oh, no worries. I brought 2 safe steel ladders. Want me to get it now in my truck?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll go with you." I told him.

Lauren then went close to Jacob and whispered, "1 point for Sammy too. It's a ties." with a wink. Jacob was aware of what's happening.

When we go back, I told Sam to place the first ladder on the left side of the room and the other on the right side. Jacob grab the ladder for the right side and said, "I'll take 'em down. Wanna help me Quinn?" He said with a smile. "Yeah, sure. Of course." I replied and added, "Sam! You and Lauren take care of the other side. We'll handle this side." Jacob immediately climbed the ladder and started tearing down the wallpapers as Sam and Lauren did for the other side. I really wanted to try all the work for that day so I told Jacob, "Can I try that please? I wanna tear some walls too ya know." I said laughing. "Are you sure? This is a pretty dangerous job." He told me. "Nothing's too dangerous for me." I told him as he went down. "Okay, let me help you climb up." He held my hand and assisted me to go up the ladder.

I know it and I can sense it. Sam's looking at us with a straight face.

"Ouch. That's something I'd be jealous about." Lauren told Sam while laughing.

Sam just looked at her when something unexpected happened. I accidentally fell down from the ladder! I shouted and got everyone's attention but luckily, I fell in Jacob's arms. I could have died there but thanks to his strong manly arms, I'm alive.

"Are you okay? I told you not to move so much." Jacob asked me as he brought me back to my feet.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. God, that was terrifying. Thank you so much." I said as I hear my really fast heartbeat. As I was having this conversation with Jacob, Lauren was talking to Sam.

"Ding ding ding! 2-1. Man, do something. He's on the lead. Can I climb up the stairs and fall into your manly arms too?"

Sam looked at Lauren and said, "Just so you know, I might die before you if I catch you."

Lauren laughed so much and saw Sam going to our side of the room.

"Quinn, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Sam asked me checking my arms and head.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam. Thank you. I think I'll just sit down for a while." I said walking to a chair on one side of the room. Sam followed me to the chair as we left Jacob with the ladder. Lauren was now with him. As soon as I sat down, Sam wiped my face using his towel as he used some paper to fan me. "Do you need water? I have a jug in my bag." he offered me. "Yes, please. That would be nice." I replied as he got up and brought the water to me. I used his towel, which I'm holding now, to wipe his sweats to on his face. "Guess, I'm not the only who's pretty tired now just because of the heat." I said, smiling at him and laughing. "Me? Pft. I don't get tired at all. I'm stronger than Superman you know." He replied laughing too.

"BAM! 2 all. Wow this is a really good game. I'm enjoying it!" Lauren told Jacob while laughing.

"The day isn't over yet. Just saying." Jacob looked at her laughing.

"I like your attitude boy. A fighter. Let's see what happens at the end of the day." Lauren said with a wink.

We finally finished tearing up some wallpapers and cleaning the walls. It was now time to paint and it's already 5pm. We arranged all the things needed and we started to paint. We all painted the same side of the wall with white first.

"Hey Quinn. Remember when we were supposed to go to color me mine? Well since that didn't happen, how about we use our designs here on your walls? I'll paint something and try to guess what it is." Sam said as he painted something. I really didn't get his drawing.

"Uhhh, is that uh...a monster?" I tried my best.

"Oh, c'mon Quinn, you know this!" Sam said laughing.

"Is that some sort of a creature?" I asked.

"Yes! You're almost there!" Sam excitingly said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Avatar!"

"YES! I knew you loved them too. Hahahaha! Okay, your turn." Sam said as we both laughed.

"Oh, I have an idea." Since he was wear a black shirt, i knew that my plan will work.

While holding the brush that has paint on it, I said, "Hmmm.. Let me think about..." as I purposely sprinkled...okay, not sprinkled because that was a lot of paint, using my brush to his shirt. "Woooops. I'm Sam. I didn't mean to this.." As I repeatedly painted his shirt like a kid. His face was shock for like a good 20 seconds when he started to dip paint for his brush.

"Oh, no. No, no, no Sam." I said laughing as I move backwards, away from him.

"I actually know what to paint to Quinn..." He said as he started to chase me trying put paint on me. I was trapped in the corner until we burst out some loud laughs because we both have paint on ourselves. Skin and clothes.

"2-3. Get your head in the game bro. That paint fight was really sweet." Lauren whispered to Jacob laughing.

"I'm trying okay. I still have time." Jacob looking serious now.

They finished painting all the walls and putting up accessories and decoration by 9pm. Everyone's tired and ready to go home.

"Hey Quinn, do you mind dropping me off? Obviously, I didn't bring a car so...is it okay?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yeah. Sure, how about you Lauren?" I asked.

"Nah, Puckerman's on his way to pick me up. I'm good, I'll just wait here." Lauren said with a smile.

"Hey Sam. Can you stay with Lauren for a while till Puck gets here?" I asked Sam.

"Uh... Yeah. Sure of course." He replied with a straight face after hearing that I'm dropping Jacob off to his house.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate all the help!" I said as I hugged both of them saying goodbye. "Have a good night!" I added.

Me and Jacob were walking to my car when he suddenly asked for the keys again. I just looked at him and he said, "It'll be embarrassing for a girl to drive a guy home. So... I hope I can drive myself home through your help. And I won't take no for an answer." Jacob extended his hand for the keys, smiling. I didn't say anything but gave him my keys and hopped in to the passenger's seat. He started the car and we finally left.

"Aww, man. 3 all. I thought I'm gonna see who wins. Sorry, Sammy." Lauren told Sam.

"Nahhh. Not really competing you know. I just want her safe." Sam replied.

"Okay, if I hear one more lie from you, I will cut your throat. What's the deal man? You have a girlfriend yet your eyes are on Quinn?" Lauren asked.

"Oh shit. I forgot about Aubrey." Sam remembered.

"You forgot about her because you're focused on something you like better." Lauren said with a smirk. "Make decisions Sam. Puck's here. I gotta go. Take Care!" Lauren added.

"What am I gonna do? I can't get my mind off of Quinn yet I don't have a right reason to leave Aubrey. Forget it. I'll just think about it tomorrow." Sam whispered to himself as he left.

x

"Thanks for lift Quinn. Can I see you some other time?" Jacob asked as we arrived at their house. We both got out of the car for me to sit at the driver's side.

"Uh, I guess so. If I get some coffee from your work, I guess we'll see each other." I smiled at him.

"Cool, cool. Well, thanks again. See you soon. Goodnight." and then lightly kissed my cheek as he went on to their door. I was speechless. I didn't think he'd be that fast. I guess, it's because he saw that Sam was winning a while ago. But it's not even a competition. Maybe to them, but to me? Nope. I don't want to choose. They're both really good guys.

I hopped back in to my car and left for home. I was seriously tired from today's activity that I don't have time to think about what happened. I just drove, focusing on the road and singing some disney tunes on the radio. When I was about to go out of the car, I saw something. I forgot to return Sam's towel. I grabbed the towel and went inside the house. I feel really really sticky so I took a quick shower before heading to the bed. When I got done and was ready to sleep, I picked up Sam's towel. That sweet smell of his is still there. I smelled it more until I found myself lying on the bed, ready to sleep. When I close my eyes and continue to smell the towel, it actually feels like Sam's beside me. I love this feeling so much. It gives me a feeling of Safety, Comfort and Love. I embraced the towel and went on to sleep. Today was a really fantastic day, thanks to this towel.

**CHAPTER 5 IS DONE. I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THIS. HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :D BUT IM NOT SURE WHEN I CAN POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! :( SCHOOL STARTS IN 2 DAYS AND I STILL NEED TO DO PAPER WORK. I'LL TRY TO FIND TIME :) THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear readers! Thank you for your awesome reviews! They are very heartwarming! I'm sorry if I'm just updating it now. Anyway, I'd like to announce that I'll be uploading a chapter every Thursday! :D Sound good? I hope so! Here's to Chapter 6! :D**

_"What is this? Why am I in Mckinley?" I asked myself. "I see lockers on my sides. This hallway that I used to walk while everyone stares at me. Oh wait. I see those guys. I know them... There's Jerry Hall. The guy who lets his paper be copied by Finn during exams. Yeah, I don't like sharing my answers even with my boyfriend. Ahhhhh. There she is. Britt-britt. Sweet Brittany... OH GOD. What is she doing? Is that...is that Santana?! I didn't know they're brave enough to make out infront of the teachers. Oh well..."_

_I froze by the time I felt a warm hand on my hips. A familiar warm and gentle hand. I was definitely surprised when I felt a kiss on my cheek. I turn around and there he is. The only guy who gave me butterflies with just a breath._

_"Hey Babe. Ready to go to class?" Sam asked._

_"Sam? You...you called me babe?" I was shocked._

_"Uh...yeah. Why? Do you want to be called... 'Sammy's baby'?" He asked me with that stupid but adorable impersonation that sounded like a duck being chopped. _

_"No...uh, I mean... Okay, babe. Let's...let's go to class." I said with a smile. I just went with the flow because heck! I love this feeling! I'm his babe! I'm Sammy's baby!_

_I held his hand and he locked his fingers with mine as we walked the hall. We finally arrived at my classroom._

_"Okay, I'll pick you up back here and we can have lunch together. Alright? Give Sammy a kiss now." He leaned in. His lips ready to touch mine. Oh how I missed those lips. Those big and sexy lips of his. I leaned forward to kiss him then..._

"BUZZ! BUZZ!"

I opened my eyes with the sound of my alarm. It was 9:00am. I got up and saw his towel on my bed. I went straight to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I start to line up my activities for the day and realize I still need to set up some furniture and stuff in the studio. I should call Lauren. Yes. Maybe I need a little help from a guy too...not that I'm thinking of a particular person with blonde hair, nice abs and sexy lips. Just thought I need all the help I can get. But then I remembered a kiss. A kiss last night that was unexpected. It was definitely obvious that Jacob likes me. I don't want to be rude and just leave him. Without him, I wouldn't have a studio this fast. Maybe I can do him a favor and buy coffee from him every week. Yep, that'll help him and his family. Okay, enough self talking. Time to start the day.

x

I hopped inside my car and drove to the coffee shop. It's just a 5 minute drive from the house. A Black Eyed-Peas classic is enough to keep me company. Like them, I also ask the same question. Where is the Love? I don't know but it looks like it's inside that shop making coffee. I got out of my car and went inside. I went straight to the counter and there he was. Making coffee as I thought so.

"Well, Goodmorning Angel. I didn't expect to be in heaven this young." Jacob greeted me with a smile on his face.

I smiled at him and ordered the special coffee he loves to make. "Goodmorning Coffee Maker." I greeted him back and went to find a table. I sited there for like a minute when my order finally came. My coffee had a note beside it that read, "You are definitely hotter than this coffee! Enjoy!" I looked at Jacob and caught him staring at me with a smile. Oh he's definitely hitting on me! Can't blame him tho. He's right about this coffee not reaching my temperature. Okay, too much self-flattering. I just smiled back at him and enjoyed my coffee.

A few minutes of enjoying some alone time with my coffee, a couple went inside the shop. It was them. I repeat... THEM. Sam and Aubrey are in the same shop as me. I tried to hide and ignore them but he saw me.

"Quinn? Hey!" Sam said as he approached me.

"Oh. Hi Sam! Didn't see you there.." I said with a forced smile. I was nervous. I know someone's with him.

"Yeah. Uh, I was just getting coffee...with Aubrey." There! He said it.

"Oh that's nice." I smiled at him as a brunette girl wrapped her left arm around Sam and looked at me.

"Uh, yeah. Aubrey. This is Quinn. We were in Glee club during high school. Quinn, this is Aubrey. My...uh, girlfriend." He introduced.

"Hi, Quinn. Nice to meet you." She looked at me with an evil-ish grin. Oh yeah, I know that look. Santana and I used to do that with Rachel.

"Hello. Nice to meet you too." I looked at her the same. Gotta let the girl know who's the real head bitch in charge!

Things got a bit awkward for a while until Sam said he'll just order coffee and Aubrey said, "Wait, babe. I'll come with you." They left and went to the counter.

Just as they left, this Coffee Making dude went to my table and sat with me.

"You okay, Quinn?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, of course. Why'd you ask?"

"I just know when something's up. I can see you frown from the inside." He read my mind.

"It's nothing okay if you're thinking it's about Sam. We're just friends." I gave him a fake smirk.

"I didn't say anything about Sam." Okay, he smirked. I'm too obvious, darn it!

I was silent for a while when Jacob asked me something.

"Can I apply as a security guard? I'll resign from this shop and help you with the studio." He said.

"You can't do that, Jacob. Come on. You have an awesome job here and you can't trade it to being a guard."

"I can do that. Watch! I'll talk to my boss now..." he stood up ready to talk to his boss.

"Wait! Jacob. Stop! Are you serious?" I asked, somehow laughing at how brave he was to speak to his boss that fast.

"So? What do you say? BOSS?" he smiled at me and extended his hand.

I was quiet for a while staring at him. Was he serious? He looked serious! I had no choice. He wanted to do this. "...Okay. Fine. But if your dad kills you, it's not my fault." I said while laughing and shook his hand.

"I won't tell him you forced me." he winked at me and smiled. "I'll just finish my shift here for the day and I'll see you in the studio later...BOSS."

"You are a weird employee." I smiled and laughed at him. "I gotta go now. Lauren and I will set up some more equipment at the studio. I'll see you later." I stood up and left the table. I decided to leave immediately before something like last night happens again... Hashtag; Kiss. Jacob stared at me with a smile as I left waving goodbye. I did notice something tho. Behind Jacob was a guys sitting at a table with a girl staring at me with a frown on his face. Sam Evans.

x

"Sam? Sam! Are you listening to me?" Aubrey asked.

"Oh... Yeah, of course. What was the dog's name again?" Sam asked as he shook off the thought of me.

"Marty...his name's Marty. And I was hoping you could buy me Marty for my birthday which is in 2 weeks..." She pleaded with a pout.

"But Aubrey... You're allergic to dogs. Your dad will kill me if I buy you that."

"He doesn't need to find out it's from you. I can say that I bought it myself."

"And he'll bring Marty to the woods and leave him there while you're sleeping..."

"UGH, Why are you always against my happiness Sam?!" Aubrey exclaimed, now getting mad.

"I want you to be happy. But you know you're not supposed to have a dog. You're allergic. I want you to be happy and safe at the same time." Sam explained.

"Whatever! Just take me home please?!" Aubrey stormed out of the coffee shop leaving Sam as the "bad guy" again.

x

It was 6pm already. Lauren and I are just hanging out in the studio enjoying the productive day and successful studio we had. Puck arrived a few minutes later with some beers and chips after he found out we're done with the studio. We open the studio in 3 days. Saturday was 3 days away. We have 3 days to spread the word about this studio. Three things left. SCHEDULE. PRICE LIST OF SERVICES. NAME.

"Okay, Q. You ready to do this Monday to Sunday?" Lauren asked.

"Uhh, don't you think we need a weekend?" I asked.

"Yeah, but when? Weekends are Family times. More customers=More cash."

"Yeah. Okay, I'll go with it. Monday to Sunday. 10am to 8pm. Sound good?" I wrote it on my planner.

"Cool. We can do that! You can do the price list on your own and just show me next time."

"Yeah, and you can give Puckerman 80% off when I need new pictures of my hot body." Puck added.

"And 80% off of Lauren's share for your 'hot body pictures'" I laughed and clicked my beer with Puck.

"Stop it, Q. I know you keep pictures of my body." Puck teased.

"In your dreams, Puckerman! You're the only one who keeps those pictures." I said.

"Yeah. Even I don't keep 'em. I don't need pictures when I can see it in person." Lauren said as she and Puck kissed.

*Knock knock*

"Hey, Boss?" It was Jacob.

"Oh, hey Jacob. Come on in!" I told him and introduced him to Puck and Lauren again. "He's gonna be our Security Guard."

" Hey bro. Have a beer. Are you sure you're tough enough to guard my ladies over here?" Puck asked as he gives Jacob a beer.

"Of course. Been working out 5 days a week. Got sick with my 6-pack abs so I'm trying out for 8." Jacob answered with a smirk. Oh, Lima boys. Always feeling fresh. I know it already. He and Puck are gonna be bros the moment they clicked their beers.

Puck and Lauren were sitting infront of me and Jacob on the couches we placed at the desk area/waiting area of the studio. Jacob sat beside me so I asked him about his resignation at the coffee shop.

"What did your boss say?" I asked.

"Well, at first he was mad...then he started pleading for me to stay...then there were some crying...then confessions about him being gay about me which is totally awkward... So I said goodbye and left as soon as possible." He smiled and laughed with me.

"Aww, such a lost. You two would've made a cute couple." I jokingly said with a laugh.

"No, no, no. I would never go gay for a guy unless he's Hugh Jackman."

"Hahahaha, I hope Mr. Jackman knows it."

"In time, he will.."

The four of us were laughing and having a good time. We were just waiting for the day to be over. The windows of the studio were transparent and you can see the outside. We were having such a good time laughing about random things that we didn't notice someone...

Sam dropped by the studio with a bouquet in hand. He knew that the studio was finish and ready to start. He was ready to go in until he saw from the window four people having fun with the guy he's jealous of and the girl he's *still* inlove with sitting together...laughing...having fun. He soon left with tears on his face.

x

*doorbell rings*

"Sam?" Aubrey opened the door and was shocked to see her boyfriend in tears with a stuffed animal in hand.

"I...I know I can't buy you Marty but I guess, a replica of Marty is acceptable?" he smiled but his eyes were obviously tired of crying.

"Thanks babe! Come here!" Aubrey asked for a hug.

Sam hugged his girlfriend and said, "Thank you. At least, I have you. I just want to stop hurting..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just...just hug me and tell me everything's gonna be alright." Sam said as he started crying.

Aubrey hugged him more but all Sam could think of was that Quinn is very happy...but not because of him.

x

It was time to call it a night. Puck and Jacob picked up the bottles while me and Lauren cleaned up the other mess.

"Hey, Lauren. Help me bring these things to the car?" I asked as we went out to go to the car.

I opened the door of the studio and saw a bouquet on the floor. I was curious so I picked it up. It had a note saying,

_"Congrats on the studio. I hope you're happy. -S"_

"He was here..." I plainly said to myself but Lauren heard me.

"He? You mean... Sa-.."

"Yes. I think he saw us. I think he saw me and Jacob together. So, he left..." I was in complete shock and blank minded. I didn't know what to think, say or do.

I smelled the flowers and hugged it until I realized the tears flowing from my face. It was the red roses he used to get me when we were still together. That same scent that reminded me of him was there. I couldn't stop smelling, smiling and crying. I knew it. I missed Sam Evans...

END OF CHAPTER! :D Next chapter next week thursday! Review please and thanks for reading! Spread this fic! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :)

I have sent my invitations to everyone. It's just a small celebration for the opening of my studio. My guests include Britt, Santana, Finn, Puck, Lauren, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Jacob. I didn't forget one more guy tho. I just don't know how to invite him. I always feel like I'm making him a cheater everytime I'm with him. He has a girlfriend and I don't want to cause any problems between them. Okay, I gotta keep my mind clean. I'm just going to invite him now. We're friends so Aubrey can't stop that. The party's tonight and it's already 12nn. I hope he still says yes. I gotta start cooking now and be at the studio at around 5pm.

_"Hey Sam. It's me, Quinn. We're going to have an opening gathering later with some friends. I hope you can come. Thanks :)"_

__Here goes nothing... Send!

I went down to start cooking and I felt my phone vibrate... It must be Sam. I stopped walking and checked my phone. It was Jacob.

_"Hey Quinn! Mind if I pick you up tonight on the way to the studio? I don't really want to be alone in going there since you're the only person I really know there. So, 5pm? :)"_

What was I supposed to say? I really can't turn him down since he has a point. On the other hand, I don't want him to think that...there's something going on between us. I don't want Sam to see us together too, in case he comes. Ha! I know how to choose now. Emma!

"Hey Emma! Can you choose one? A or B?" I asked with A for yes and B for no on my mind.

"A? For adorable." She smiled at me and started singing the elementary song.

"Oh. Cool. Thanks." I walked to the kitchen to start cooking. Maybe I should go? I mean, Jacob knows we're just friends. I guess it's okay.

_"See you!" _I replied and my phone vibrated again... It was Sam.

_"Sure, I'll go. Although, I might leave earlier. Aubrey and I will pick her parents up at the airport around 8pm."_

Okay, I guess that's good. At least he's going. AT LEAST, I come first before Aubrey. Oh yeah! 1 point for Quinn Fabray. Oh wait. That's 100 points for Aubrey. She's the girlfriend... Gotta start cooking!

xxx

BEEP BEEP!

"Hey Jacob! Can you help me get these foods to the car?" I asked.

"Of course, lady. Wait for me." He got out of the car and went inside the house.

"Quinny, they're all set. I placed all the..." Emma stopped and looked at Jacob. "Hello, young man."

"Uh, Hi... Mrs. Fabray?" Jacob looking confused.

"Oh, Jacob. This is Emma. Emma this is Jacob. She's my nanny." I introduced them to each other.

"I'm sorry Emma. I didn't know. Nice to meet you." Jacob smiled at her.

"It's okay son. Just take care of my Quinny here." Emma said and smiled as we all carried the foods to the car. "Oh, Quinn. I forgot to tell you. My granddaughter arrives in about 2 hours. I told her to go straight here so you guys can talk in the morning about the job." Emma added.

"Cool. I'll see you guys tonight!" I said as I walked to Jacob's car.

We got inside the car and drove off to the studio. We spoke a couple of times but sometimes we sang together. Singing together while driving reminded me so much of Sam. During high school, he used to pick me up at night and just drive anywhere the road takes us and sing along with the radio. I remember one time, we went to a Mcdonald's drive-thru and when the machine asked for our order, we sang a duet of Nelly's "Just a Dream". We we're at the order station for about 3 minutes until we heard the Mcdonald's crew clapping. Everyone laughed and the guy said, "I'd love to listen more Sir but I really need to take your order now." That was a night full of laughter and songs.

"You have a really beautiful smile, Quinn. I like it." Jacob interrupting my daydream.

"Thank you, Jacob." I smiled at him more.

"Okay, stop it. I'm melting." He said as we laughed. "Okay, we're ready. Let's get this party started!" He added.

We arranged the place for everyone to fit in and mingle. A few minutes after we arrived came Puck and Lauren. Around 6:30pm everyone arrived. Finn and Artie came together with Britt and Santana.

"Q! I'm so proud of you!" Santana hugged me.

"Yeah. Lord Tubbington wanted to congratulate you personally but he was asleep since last week. He loves my carpet so much he never left it since last week." Britt added.

"Ughh, britt. Have you checked if he's still breathing?" I asked as me and Santana looked at her shocked.

"No, but he always does that. You know, fake dead. He'll wake up soon... Oooh! Quesadillas!" Britt answered as she ran for the quesadilla.

"Santana, you better check that cat asap!" I told her as we both laughed.

"Hey, Quinn. The stereo's fixed now. Just connect your ipod and it's all good." Jacob came and told me.

"Oooooh, hello sexy." Santana said with that steamy Latina look on her face.

"Santana! Sorry Jacob. This is my good friend Santana. Santana this is Jacob."

"Hi Jacob. You got a girlfriend?" Santana asked with a loud laugh.

"No, I don't actually." Jacob said and looked at me. Now, everything's awkward especially that smirk Santana gave me as she walked away.

"I'm sorry for that. She can be a little...too close with guys...and hot girls." I told him.

"No, it's okay. It's cool. So, what do you want to eat? I can get you some food." Jacob offered.

"Oh, no. Thank you. I'll just eat later. Let me introduce you to guys. Come one." I grabbed him and introduced to my friends.

Everyone chatted and ate. It was almost 7pm, where could HE be? I wonder if he's still coming. He might just spend the night with his girlfriend. Alright, that's -5 for Quinn and 250 for Aubrey...

"Sammy!" Artie shouted. There he is! Oh God, he looks so hot. Why does he have to wear that plain fitted black shirt?! It's so attractive. Okay, gotta chill. Act natural.

"Hey. So glad, you could make it. Wanna eat?" I came up to him and smiled.

"Uh, yeah. Awesome job here, Q. It looks neat." He replied as we went to the food counter. Yes, I see Jacob staring at us.

"So... I got your flowers the other night. Why didn't you come inside and give it? You just left it outside." I asked trying to get some answers.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, this tastes awesome!" He said as he took a bite from the Quesadilla.

"Thank you. My mom left me with a special recipe." I said as I wait for him to answer my question...but he didn't. He went straight to Puck and Finn and talked about football.

"Ice cream?" Jacob asked from behind me and I looked at him. "Vanilla? Strawberry?" I just smiled at him forcefully. "Come one, just trying to make a girl smile." he said and smiled at me. I just took the ice cream, smiled at him and walked away. I saw his smile fade when I walked back to the other guys.

It was already 8:30 and Sam said it was time for him to leave. He went to me and said his goodbye.

"Let me walk you to your car." I offered. He just smiled and we went out.

"So... You didn't answer my question. Why did you just leave the flowers out? Why didn't you say hi?"

"I...I really didn't want to disturb you and your boyfriend." He said but he didn't look at me.

"Boyfriend? You know I don't have a boyfriend." I told him feeling the conversation becoming serious.

"I know Jacob likes you. Eventually, he'll be your boyfriend."

"How did you know that? You don't know how I feel about anyone." I said feeling a bit pissed at his somehow accusation.

"Well, you seem to be spending so much time with him. It's obvious you like him too."

"No, I don't Sam. I don't like him."

He didn't answer but his face looks so serious.

"Are you jealous, Sam Evans?" I looked at him with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" He answered.

"You're jealous! I know that pout!" I stopped him and looked at him with a smile.

"Don't look at me like that." He said as he was starting to smile a bit.

"Why are you jealous? I thought you love Aubrey. Your GIRLFRIEND."

He just looked at me. No, he was staring at me as my smile was becoming a serious straight face.

"You know you're the only girl who can make me forget that there are other people in the world besides us."

I didn't say anything as I was speechless but I can feel myself blushing. His eyes were shining and his lips we're seductive.

"Sam... Uh..."

"Yes, Quinn. I'm Jealous of that Jacob guy. I'm jealous of him because you're spending time with him instead of me. He's helping you with everything so much instead of me. I wanted to be his place so bad. I wanted to be him because of you. I still love you Quinn and it breaks every waking moment of my life when I realize that you're not mine..."

I got really really speechless this time as tears ran down my face. His eyes were starting to get teary too as he moved closer to me. I moved back and got in the middle of him and his car. He trapped me with his arms on top of his car on the side of my face. He leaned forward as his lips went on mine. He gently kissed me with so much passion. I waited so long for this to happen again and kissed him back with my hands cupping his face. I leaned back to his car as he leaned forward removing every space that is between us. We continued kissing as we were enjoying it for the sake of love and not because we just want to. We broke it off as we finally needed air.

"I mean that, Quinn." He told me as he smiled. I just looked at him and smile. I kissed him one more time but just a peck on the lips.

"Go.. You're girlfriend's waiting for you." I told him.

"I'd ditch her to spend tonight with you.." he said as he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Don't." I moved away and switched places with him as he's now leaning back his car. "Go to her. I'll... I'll talk to you tomorrow." I smiled at him but my tears continued to roll down my face.

He didn't say anything but he wiped the tears on my face and pulled me in for a hug with my face buried on his chest. I hugged him back as I missed to be in his arms so much.

"I'll message you when I get home okay. Message me when you get back home too." I pulled away and nodded at him. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. "I love you." He let out those three words that my ears have been dying to hear ever since we broke up. He got inside his car and went to his girlfriend. I stood there for 2 more minutes wishing the night didn't have to end. I touched my lips, smiled and walked back to my studio with a smile on my face.

**SORRY IF IT'S SHORT! I sometimes feel I write so long but then when it's published. It's just kinda short. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Watch out for next week to see what happens next! PLUS! Emma's granddaughter will be introduced :) Thank you! Spread this Fanfic and Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

_"Good Morning Beautiful. Can I drive you to work?"_

Was the first text I read when I got done showering. Today is the first day of my studio and I am so excited. It has also been approximately 13 hours since Sam and I kissed again...not that I'm counting. I don't know what this is called but it's something I've done a thousand times. I admit it. **CHEATING**. Sam has a girlfriend but he told me he still loves me. I know I definitely feel the same! Maybe...we just have to keep this thing to ourselves for now. As long as we don't get caught! But that's wrong... Whatever. I'll just have to chill and stay calm. I didn't make the first move, that's for sure! I better head downstairs and meet my employee a.k.a Emma's granddaughter. But first...

_"Of course, Handsome. See you in 30 minutes!"_ I replied.

I went down to the kitchen to see Emma eating with a beautiful brunette girl that reminds me so much of Rachel Berry. I sat with them, smiled and greeted them good morning.

"Quinnie, this is Elise. My granddaughter. Elise, this is Quinn. Your new boss." Emma introduced.

"Oh no. Just your co-worker. I don't really think I'm a boss yet since nothing has happened with the studio yet. Just treat me like a friend." I said smiling at both of them.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. I'm so happy you allowed me to join your team." Elise answered.

"No worries. Anything for Emma! I just hope we make it big with this kind of work. Ohio's not really a fan of this field."

"Anything's possible! We can do it, of course." Elise said as we heard a beeping sound from outside.

"Smells like a boy...boy from yesterday." Emma suspected with a smirk.

"Different boy. I'll tell you everything when we get back! Let's go Elise! Time for work!" I said finishing off my food and grabbing Elise's hand to go out and see my pretty boy.

"Bye Granny! Love you!" Elise shouted on the way out.

I walked out of the house and saw this blonde sexy guy wearing plain white shirt with his leather jacket, jeans and a baseball cap. He is so darn attractive that I literally stared at him for like 23 seconds when Elise asked me if I'm okay. I lead her to the car and introduced Sam and Elise to each other. Elise hopped in the back seat and Sam asked me if I'm ready. Heck yeah, I am! He kissed my forehead and opened my door. Such a gentleman! I hopped into the driver's seat and drove us to the studio. We went there for like an hour earlier so I can guide and teach Elise all that she needs to know and do. Elise got out but Sam stopped me.

"Can I pick you up later? Then, dinner maybe?" he asked.

"Uh.. Sam, you know what we're doing is wrong.. Maybe we should keep it down a little? I agreed for you to take us here cos we're arriving earlier than Lauren and Jacob. We don't want anybody suspecting us right?" I told him.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry." I saw his smile drop slowly so I held his hand.

"But thank you...for driving us here. I appreciate it." I added.

"Of course, anything for you. When will I see you again?" his asked.

"How about an early breakfast tomorrow? Are you free?"

"Yeah, sure. Message me on how things go here on the first day okay?" He leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Yes, sir. Have fun at work." I smiled at him as I got out of his car. I opened the studio and then he drove off to Mckinley.

xxx

When we got inside the studio, I arranged everything that needs to be arranged and lead Elise to the main area where the computer is placed.

"Sooo, is he your boyfriend?" Elise asked out of the blue.

"Uhh, no."

"Sooo, just dating? Nothing official?" She added.

"Elise, can you...like keep a secret? Just between the two of us? Please?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Sam...has a girlfriend. But he told me last night he still loves me. He was my boyfriend during high school. But we broke off for some reasons."

"Ohhh...okay. I'm sorry. Don't worry, my mouth is zipped." She confirmed and smiled

"Thank you. Now, let's get started. You're gonna be the editor. Or maybe we can switch jobs from time to time. You do the editing. I'll do the shooting. And then vise versa. Cool with that?" I asked.

"Yeah of course. That's nice. I'll just do what you ask me. I'm easy to work with don't worry." she said as we heard someone knock at the door. It was Jacob. I opened the door for him and smiled.

"Good morning sexy boss. How's it going?" he greeted.

"Good morning Jacob. Just starting the day right. Come here. I'll introduce you to a new employee." I said while dragging him to the computer.

Just when we got to Elise, she stood up and looked like she saw a unicorn walking on a rainbow with confetti flowing around.

"Elise, this is Jacob. Another crew member but he won't the stuff we do. He'll probably just mess around and guard the place. Jacob, this is Elise. Emma's granddaughter." I introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Elise." Jacob said while shaking Elise's hand, grinning from one ear to the other. Something's definitely up! They like each other!

"Ooookay, I'll leave you two alone. I'm gonna go ahead and prepare the stuff at the reception area." I winked at both of them as they stood there awkwardly and then I left.

I made sure everything's in place before I exhaled deeply...it's time. I switched the door sign to "OPEN" and asked Jacob to hang the big "GRAND OPENING" sign outside. Lauren came a few minutes later and sat at the counter area. I introduced her to Elise as well and they both easily clicked with one another. The first hour as a bit rough. We just chilled at the couch for a long time while eating some chips presented at the reception area. The next hour was quite interesting. A family went inside the studio. A mother, father, 2 daughters, 1 son and a baby boy. They were so precious that I squeeked a little when I greeted them.

"Hi. We're here for a Family shoot. Just a normal Saturday bonding with the family. We want to have it captured and printed. Just a regular frame print." The father said.

"Oh, great. Well, we just opened today and we actually have a promo. How many shots do you prefer?" I asked.

"Just about... 2 or 3 shots.. With a lot of copies." the father answered.

"Great! Well, we have a promo till tomorrow. 5 different shots with 3 copies each of any size. No matter how big or small. Just for 20 dollars. We frame pictures too, but only for the big ones." I explained to them.

"How much is the frame tho?" The mother asked.

"Well, if you chose the promo for that. You'll have 5 different shots with 3 copies each. One for the chose photo to be framed plus a frame for 30 dollars."

"Nice. We'll take it. How long tho till we get it?" Asked the father.

"Well, it's 11:00am now. If we take your shots now, you can probably get it at around 3 in the afternoon. Ready to go and framed up." I smiled.

"Great. Let's start!" The father said excitingly.

"Okay, sir. Right this way!" I let them go in first ans signaled a good job to Jacob and Lauren.

The shoot lasted about 45 minutes. They went out and payed at the counter. They said, they'll be back by 3 pm to pick up the pictures. It was a good first client! I was so happy to shoot this family. They're really fun and bonded with each other. Can't wait for other clients to come in!

"Soooo? Who wants lunch?" Jacob asked.

"Oh yes please, Dear God! I am so hungry! Those bag of chips are nothing for my tummy." Lauren pleased.

"Okay, I'm gonna buy some at the Chinese restaurant down the block. What do you guys want?" Jacob asked.

"Just buy anything, Lauren looks like she'll eating anything she sees that's edible." I said and we all laughed feeling hungry.

"Elise... Do you like anything specific?" Jacob asked smiling at her.

"I'll have anything, really. Thank you." Elise answered and you can clearly see that she's blushing hard! Lauren and I smirked and knew what was going on. Just then, a text came from Sam.

_"Now having lunch. Eat up! How's work?"_

_"Yeah, Jacob just left to buy some Chinese food. 1 client down! I am so happy!"_

_"Jacob's buying food for you? Stop him, I'll bring you Pizza instead. Good! I'm happy for you."_

_"No. He's basically buying food for everyone since he's the guy. And don't you worry, green eyed-monster! He's got his eyes on someone new. I am safe. ;)"_

_"Oh really? That's good. He better stay away from my woman!"_

I stopped for a while thinking what to respond. Should I say I'm not really his woman cos he has another woman?

_"Sam.. You have YOUR woman. And I don't think I'm that girl."_

_"You have always been my woman, Quinn. Always have, always will."_

_":) I'm gonna go eat lunch okay? Message you later! X"_

Lunch came by so quickly as a new customer came in. A young couple. This looks interesting. They took a different offer. This time, 3 different shots with 2 copies each for 15 dollars. As the couple entered the shooting area, a new customer came for an id picture. The days passed by so fast and it's already 8:30pm. We will be closing in 30 minutes. We finished the day with a total of 5 satisfied customers! How awesome was that?! Amazing! Gotta tell Sam the good news! But first, it's closing time! Great first day!

"Hey Elise. Do you wanna...grab some snack maybe?" Jacob asked.

"Uh, i don't know. I think Quinn's tired so we better get home now." Elise answered.

"Oh no! You guys can go. I'll just ride with Lauren. She'll take me home." I immediately told them and saw both of them smile. "Just bring home my new sister before midnight okay? Or else I'll kill you before sunrise." I added with a death glare.

"I promise." Jacob extended his pinky as a sign of promise.

The studio was finally off for the day and everyone went home except for Jacob and Elise who went somewhere I don't know. Lauren dropped me at my house and left for home.

xx

I got home and saw Emma on the couch, waiting for us. She was almost asleep but woke up when I opened the door.

"How's first day, Quinnie? Where's Elise?" Emma asked with a yawn.

"Oh, don't worry. She just went somewhere. But she's safe. She's with Jacob. But first day was great. We had like 5 clients." I smiled and sat beside her.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Just make sure my granddaughter gets home safe okay? Or else.. I'm gonna get really mad Quinnie."

"I'm sure, Ems. I made a deadlier threat to Jacob. They'll be back before midnight."

"Okay. Anyway, what was it that you were going to tell me about the different guy?" she asked waking up more than before.

"It's Sam... He has a girlfriend...but then he told me he still loves me. I do too! I don't know what to do, but there's something going on between us..."

"You know what to do, sweetheart. You just don't what to do it." Emma said.

I was silenced for a while. She was right. "Thanks Emma. I know what to do. I need time first. Maybe, I'll talk to him to. He has a lot more work to do than I am." I hugged her at ask her to go to bed as I was. We both went to bed and when I got to my room, I heard something from my window...

_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep_

_Blue ocean under the open sky_

_Oh my baby I'm trying_

I peaked through my window and saw Sam outside singing with his guitar and a bouquet on the floor.

"Sam Evans. What are you doing?" I asked him slightly blushing but obviously grinning.

"Well, someone deserves a congratulatory bouquet for a good first day. Mind if I...climb in?" he asked.

"How are you gonna get up here?!"

"One thing you don't know about me, Quinn Fabray, is that I can climb trees pretty good." he said as he climbed the tree next to my window with his guitar and bouquet. When he got in, I asked...

"So, is this one of the things avatar taught you for the past 8 years?" I laughed and help him fix himself.

"Yeah, pretty much. Congratulations, Sweetie." He said as he handed me the bouquet.

"Thank you so much. You really didn't have to.." I said, accepting the flowers.

"You deserve it. Flowers really aren't enough." He answered.

"No, I meant climbing the tree. I could have just opened the door you know." I laughed as I fixed his hair, removing little leaves from it.

"Climbing's easier. Doors are overrated." he told me as he held my hands. "I so want to kiss you right now."

"I dare you." I said with a smirk. He leaned in and kissed me passionately on the lips. I can feel his passion with this kiss and couldn't help but kiss him back while wrapping my arms around his neck. He slowly held my hips with both hands as he kissed me more. I remembered what Emma said about "knowing what to do" so I pulled back from the kiss and sat on the bed.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"This... This is wrong, Sam. You know it..."

"Quinn..."

"Cheating... This is cheating. Remember? The reason why we broke up?"

"Yes, I do...but Quinn. We love each other. Isn't that what matters?" He sat beside me and held my hands.

"We love each other..but you have a girlfriend."

"I'll break up with her. First thing in the morning. I'll break it up with her." Sam said.

"I don't know... Maybe, you should think about it first. We just got caught up in the moment. Think about it okay?" I held his face with my hand and smiled at him.

"I will, I promise. But remember one thing, Quinn. I love you so much." he kissed me again but just a peck.

I smiled at him and said. "It's late. Time for you to go home. Come on, Avatar. Use the door downstairs." I stood up and held his hand pulling him to the door. When he got to the front door, he hugged me tight.

"I missed you so much. I'll see you in the morning. Around 8?" he asked.

"That's late! Studio opens at 10am. 2 hours with you won't be enough. Pick me up at 7." I winked at him and smiled.

"Okay, goodnight Quinn." He leaned in and kissed me for the last time today.

"Goodnight Sam."

I let go of his hand as he drove back home. I went back to my room feeling pretty successful. I know, I'll have consequences soon. But to me, what matters is that I'm happy right now. I'll just face the problems when they come. After all, my solo fight is different now. I'm fight with him for the both of us.

**That's it for this chapter! Next week again guys! Thanks for reading :D HAHAHAHA! Hope you enjoyed. Review and spread please! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It has been 3 weeks since Sam and I have been secretly "dating". It's been great cause nobody knows about it yet...well, except for Lauren, Elise and Jacob. Yeap, 4 is enough. I trust those guys. Elise thinks it's cute that we're "fighting for our love". Lauren thinks we're "meant to be" so it's okay while Jacob doesn't really care cause he's too distracted with Elise's blue eyes. It's good that Jacob didn't hold grudges now that I'm with Sam. Maybe he really didn't like me cause the moment he saw Elise, i didn't exist for about 10 minutes until he asked me to introduce him to her. Work has been great. We have tons of client for the fact that we've only started weeks ago. Everyone's been really busy. Elise is a really great photographer. She has this style that kids really enjoy. Jacob and Lauren switch jobs every now and then. Jacob didn't want to since Lauren was a girl but before he even finished his sentence, she gave Jacob a really painful wrestling move. They agreed to switch jobs every 2 days. Today's is a very busy days tho. I'm spending the night at the studio editing stuff. So much work to do but the good side of this is that I'm not spending the night alone...

_* knock, knock *_

I lifted the cover of the door and opened it.

"Did someone order Mocha Latte, Honey Dipped Donut with a hot blondie named Sam Evans?" he smiled while showing the food he brought.

"Mhmm! Yes please." I giggled a little as I let him enter the studio.

"How's work? Are you editing already?" he asked as he sat on the couch, putting the food on the table.

"Yeap, started about 10 minutes before you came so... I still have tons to do." I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks for staying in with me. I appreciate it." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"What? I thought I was getting paid?!" he winked as he giggled a little.

"Shut up, Evans. Let's just eat." I lightly slapped his thigh as we started to eat the donuts.

"So, if you're staying in for the night... Do you still have work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes! We decided to take the day off and just relax. How about you? Can you NOT go to work tomorrow?" I asked as I gave him a bite on the donut.

"I'll have to think about it..." he joked as he was rubbing his slight mustache.

I just smiled at him as we ate for a while. After eating, I went back to the computer to start working while he went back to his car to get some stuff. When he got back, he brought with him his guitar, some blankets and pillows, his laptop and his dvd of, none the less, Avatar.

"Looks like we're both gonna be busy for the night huh." I laughed when I saw his avatar dvd.

"I guess...unless you want to be busy with me." he hugged me from behind and kissed my ears while I giggle like a little child.

"We can talk about that later okay?" Let me finish a couple of photos first." I turned around and kissed him on the lips.

He started setting up the blankets and pillows, making it look like a bed. He removed his shoes, grabbed his guitar and sat there like he was just at home. He played a lot of songs for me while I worked my ass off. He played 'Sparks Fly' by Taylor Swift, 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars, 'Just A Dream' by Nelly, and a very familiar song which came out of nowhere.

"Now I've...had the time of my life..." I stopped with what I was doing and saw him looking at me with a smirk. "No, I've never felt this way before... Yes, I swear...it's the truth... And I owe it all to you..." he went on as I stood up to go to him and sang...

"Cause I've...had the time of my life...and I owe it all to you..." I stood there smiling at him. "That was an old one." I laughed a little.

"But still good right? How could I forget sectionals? Best performance of my life." he smiled at me.

"Agreed." I smiled and sat beside him. He kissed me on the forehead and asked... "Wanna make a video?" he smiled.

"What? You mean...porn?" I asked nervously.

"Ha! Someone's feeling kinky! I meant, a video of us, singing." he laughed so hard so I blushed a little, feeling embarrassed of what I just said.

"Okay. You choose a song." he browsed his playlist and I was shock that he randomly picked Taylor Swift's 'Mine'. He has tons of Taylor Swift's record on his laptop. Something smells fishy about this boy. He started playing as he cued me to start singing. I sang almost the whole song until the bridge part. I was singing...

_"Braced myself for the goodbye_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

You said..."

__And he interrupted me by singing...

_"I'll never leave you alone_

_I said, I remember how we felt sitting by he water_

_And everytime I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell inlove with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine..."_

I was so stunned by the moment cause he was singing to me while staring at my eyes. I couldn't do anything but smile and blush. He finished the song while I continued to stare at him. At the end of the song, I kissed him on the lips. I turned off the laptop as and continued making out with him. He removed his guitar from his lap and I removed his laptop infront of us but our lips never parted. I couldn't concentrate on anything. All that was going through my head were then moments I've spent with him during high school. Our first duet, our first kiss, our first hug, our first date and most importantly, his proposal at he astronomy room. I straddled him while we make out and without noticing it, my hands were under his shirt. His hands moved from my shoulders to my waist down to the cheeks of my butt. I giggled a little, feeling his hands there so i moved my lips to his ears and whispered to him.

"How bout a little something something?" I went on to kiss his jaw line down to his neck.

"I thought... A little something something always leads to something more?" he giggle a little.

"I'm down with something more... Plus, I'm so turned on by your abs." I whispered to him sounding a little...okay, sounding SO horny.

He didn't say anything more as we went back to make out. I felt so inlove that I didn't have any idea what was going on anymore. I just felt so happy and so much more inlove with him. All I remember was his hand slowly sliding down the front of my skirt. I felt so alive feeling him touch me everywhere. I immediately removed his shirt and kissed him everywhere his body. He removed his hand inside my skirt and started unbuttoning my blouse. It wasn't too long till all our clothes were gone. We had a moment that we've both been waiting for for years. The moment I felt him inside me was the best. I felt so cared and loved. We made love until we passed out.

xxx

I woke up the next morning with the sound of my alarm on my phone. It was 8am and the first thing I saw was Sam's gorgeous and ever attractive face. He looks so cute sleeping and I would definitely be okay seeing this every waking moment of my life. I turned off the alarm and kissed his forehead, then his nose and then his lips until he opened his eyes.

"Goodmorning, beautiful." he smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Goodmorning, baby." I kissed him back and buried my face down his chest.

"You happy?" He asked while he plays with my hair and and kissed it.

"Very. You should let me get used to this you know... Waking up and seeing you beside..." I stopped and whispered... "Naked."

"Hahahaha! You're adorable. We can do this every morning if you want. The studio floor kinda hurts a bit tho. Maybe the couch outside will feel better." he laughed so hard while embracing me tight.

"Round 2 already?! You were so rough last night, I don't think I'll be able to walk for years!" I joked.

"I was pretty good, I know. If you can't walk tho..." he grabbed his boxers to wear and stood up to carry me like his bride. "I can carry you anytime you want." He added and kissed me on the lips.

"Ha! Put me down now. I gotta get dressed and finish the remaining photos...then we'll have breakfast." I got down and kissed him on the lips. I started putting back my clothes on while he does too. One more time, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He carried me and spun me around like a princess. We kissed one more time but just a peck.

"I love you." I said as I stared him in the eyes.

"I love you MORE." he replied and kissed me again. "Ok, work time. I have to fix my things now." he smiled and released me from his arms. I went back to the computer while he fixed his things. He collected everything and loaded it on his car. When he got back inside, he was on the phone. He stayed at the lobby section of the studio while talking on the phone. I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. So, I listened to his conversation with the person on the phone.

"Yes, I will. I promise."

"No... I'm.. I'm at a friend's house. I'll just pick you up okay?"

"9:30?! I thought, we're having lunch."

"I... I can't okay. I'm having breakfast with my friend."

"John okay?! John... Fish...er...swag. John Fisherswag."

"That is his real name! What do you want me to do, Aubrey? He's from Europe!"

"He's leaving tonight to go back to Japan that's why we're bonding."

"Psh! I knew that. He's not going back to Europe yet, he's still visiting his dad in Japan."

"His Step Dad. Look, I'll see you later okay? I'll pick you up at 1pm." I went out to talk to him just as soon as he put down his phone.

"Go." I told him.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

"Just... Have breakfast with her. I'll be fine." I gave him a fake smile as I stood infront of him.

"No, no, no, no." He stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "We're going to have breakfast okay? I won't take no for an answer." He kissed my forehead and hugged me. I couldn't say no with that embrace so I just smiled at him and went back to the computer.

"You done with that yet?" he asked.

"Uh...just a couple more. Give me 10 minutes." he sat there for 10 quiet minutes while he waited for me. I finished my work and went out to lock the doors and we went to eat some breakfast. The ride to the place was really quiet until we got there. He finally spoke out.

"You... Are you okay?" he asked reaching for my hand. I immediately moved my hand away.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go." I went out of the car and went inside the place. We ordered pancakes and sat there quietly. We waited for our order while he played with the knife and fork. We ate quietly and finished it the way we started.. No words spoken. When he payed for the payed, he asked me again.

"Seriously, Quinn. What's wrong?" he asked immediately grabbing my hands.

"US. WE'RE wrong. We shouldn't be like this. You have a girlfriend." he was shocked when I opened it up and slowly removed his hands with mine.

"Don't...don't you want to be with me?" he asked, staring at the floor.

"I do, Sam. I do." I reached for his hands this time. "It's just that... You know what I mean, right? I feel...bad about this... About us." I felt my eyes starting to tear up.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this. But I love you, Quinn. I do." His eyes were drowning me. "We'll try to work this out okay? I promise. Trust me... Do you trust me?" He smiled at me.

I smiled at him and said... "Stop trying to be Alladin." I giggled a bit.

"Hahaha, okay. Just trying to make you smile. Ready to go?" He smiled at me and offered his arm. I stood up and hooked my hand on his arm.

He took me home and that was the last time we saw each other that day.

xxx

We didn't see each other for two days but we didn't stop texting. It was Friday and Sam told me he'll be leaving that night with Aubrey's family to go to Detroit. He said, he'll pass by the studio before he leaves. It's just 12nn so 5 more hours before I see him. It's been a really tough day at the studio. We haven't had a single customer since we opened 2 hours ago. Jacob, Elise and I just played cards. Lauren didn't go to work today since she has fever. We eventually got hungry so the lovebirds went across the street to buy dimsum for lunch. I sat back on the couch and checked my phone for messages...there was none. Then, I heard a knock on the door. It was a lady in shades and some clothes like she didn't have enough cloth the have a proper outifit. I opened the door and was surprised to see who it was.

"Nice studio." she let herself enter MY studio.

"Uhm, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know why I'm here...biatch." Aubrey replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Sam. STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. BOYFRIEND."

"I don't know what you're talki..."

"SHUT UP! I know you two have been seeing each other. He's mine, so back off!"

"Okay, first of all. You do NOT cut me off while I talk. And second of all, it's not my fault your boyfriend's tired of your shit!"

"He's not! We are definitely inlove and you're a disturbance. After all... Once a slut.. Always a slut!"

She added her insults with a slap. Having cat reflexes, I returned it back and slap her around the world. My slap was obviously painful that she didn't look at me for 2 seconds. She rubbed her face and said...

"Stay away, or I'll have this place shut down. I have my big back ups just so you know. AKA the Mayor of Lima." She threatened me with her hands on her hips.

"Leave, or I'll slap you again hard until your face turns purple."

She rolled her eyes and left the studio. Just in time, Jacob and Elise came back.

"Wha.. What happened to your face?" Jacob asked.

"A bitch slapped me out of no where. Gotta admit, that was pretty painful." I said.

"Oh, God. Who did this?" Elise asked checking my face.

"Aubrey... Sam's girlfriend." I said and sat on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some ice. I'll be back." Jacob said.

"What happened?" Elise asked as she sat beside me.

"She came in and confronted me about Sam. She asked me to stay away...or she'll have he studio shut down..."

"What?! That's unreasonable! She can't do that!"

"Apparently, she can... She knows the Mayor."

"Wha... What a bitch. What are you gonna tell Sam?"

"I don't know..."

"He'll be here in about 4 hours so you better think of something. Are you gonna let him go?"

"I... I don't know. It's best if he doesn't know about this. Aubrey's right. I'm wrong."

"But... Quinn..."

"Forget it okay? Just... Don't let anybody else know about this. I'll figure something out while he's away..."

She didn't say a word anymore and just hugged me. Jacob came back with the ice and we talked about our plan of not telling Sam anything about what happened with Aubrey.

xxxx

At about 5pm, Sam arrived at the studio. Jacob let him in and I was in the computer editing pictures that were to be picked up in an hour. He went up to me and kissed me on the cheeks. He brought flowers and food for the other two.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?" he asked me with a big smile on his face.

"Fine." I plainly answered with my lips not smiling and my eyes focused on the screen.

"Uh... You don't look fine. Is there something wrong?" he was confused.

"I'm fine. Trust me." still not minding him.

"Uhm, okay. We'll I have to go now. The trip takes about 2 hours so..." he stood up looking at me.

"Okay, bye." still minding my own shit.

"Aren't you...gonna walk me back to the car?" he asked with his hands on his pockets. I let out a big sigh and stood up to bring him out to his car. As we walked out, he tried to hold my hand but i crossed my arms. When we got to his car, he kissed me on the lips but I didn't kiss him back. It's hard enough to be with him like this and now he's being a boyfriend again. How hard will this get more?

"Quinn, tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing okay? I need to get back to work. Have a safe trip. I didn't let him speak anymore and went back to the studio. As I was walking back, I could feel the tears run down my face. I love him so much. He drove away and I continued my work. I tried to stay busy until I got home and slept it all away.

xxxx

The next morning, I woke up with my pillow wet from tears. I got up and prepared for work. Elise and I were eating breakfast when we heard the doorbell ring. Emma answered the door and we found out it was Jacob. He told us that something was up with the shop and we needed to be there now. Without hesitation, we rushed to the studio to see what happened. When we got there, there tons of police surrounding the place. The glass window was broken and the computers were stolen. Luckily, Jacob brought home all the money in the cashier and all our other stuff was at home. The 2 desktop computers were the only ones stolen and the glass window was broken.

"Ms. Fabray? We'd like to talk to you about the incident." the policeman said.

"Officer, can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Well, the robber used a big rock to break in to your studio. 2 desktop computers were stolen and the incident was reported at 4 in the morning today. The neighbors said they heard a big smash but didn't mind to look since it was 4am. Do you have any clues on who might have done this?"

I stopped for a while and tried to figure out who would have done such a thing. And then I remembered. Aubrey Shane. It was her. This was her plan to get back to me. I can't tell the officers it was her. What's my proof? I'll only look like a fool.

"I have a suspect but I'm not really sure. I'll just get back to you if I have any questions. Thank you for your help." I said and shook his hand.

"Okay, no problem. We just need your contact number please. I'm sorry but your studio needs to be close for about 3-4 days for cleaning and investigation. Our detectives and policemen will take care of everything from here. We'll just update you from time to time but you can stay here if you want for immediate results." the officer said.

"I'll take care of this, Quinn. It's okay. I called Lauren and she said, she'll come down with Puck. We're just going to stay here, okay?" Jacob said. I just nodded and mouthed "thank you".

Jacob smiled and whispered, "Go home. Rest and be safe with Elise. I know we both have the same suspect in mind. Be careful. We'll handle this."

Elise and I went back home to tell Emma the news. Could it be Aubrey? Of course, it was her! Who else would it be? Should I tell Sam about this? Ugh, I don't know. I need to rest up first and get my head some relaxation so I can think straight. I went up to my room and took a nap.

**END OF CHAPTER 9! WOOO! SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE! IS IT LONG ENOUGH? :D I HAVE SOME MORE SURPRISES FOR YOU WITH THIS STORY. PLEASE SPREAD IT AND REVIEW! :D :D :D THANKS AND ENJOY! I MIGHT UPDATE THIS TOMORROW HAHAHAHA! PS: LIFE AFTER YALE'S LAST CHAPTER WILL BE 12 :) THANKS GUYS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****The policemen and investigators are done with he studio. The window glass was replaced by a new one already. They will keep in touch with me since they still don't know who did the crime. Sam and his pet... I mean, his girlfriend will arrive tonight. We've decided to close the studio for a while until the problem is resolved...or in my mind, until I decide to fully close it. I knew going back to Lima will just give me tons of problems. I think I'll just move to Africa and live with the elephants there. Whatever the plan is, I know what I need to do tonight. I'm leaving Sam as soon as I see him. I never should have been with him. I only had the dream I was building destroyed by my living dream.

I stayed at home all day while Elise went to dinner with Jacob. I was researching for some cameras on my laptop when I heard a knock at my window. Someone was throwing stones at my window. I knew who it was but I'm trying to ignore it. After about 5 stones thrown, my phone started ringing. It was Sam. I hid my phone inside the drawer so I won't see it. After 2 calls, I heard the doorbell ring. Oh no. Emma's gonna answer it. I have no choice. I need to go downstairs. I gotta tell him now before things get worse. I went the down to see if he came in. When I got out of my room, I bumped into Emma.

"Oh. Dear, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Someone's here for you." Emma said.

"I know. I'm coming. Thanks Emma. You can go inside your room first." I told her.

"Okay, but wake me up when Elise gets back okay? It's already 10:30pm and she's not yet here. I told her to come back by 10. That girl!"

"Ha. Don't worry, Emma. Jacob promised to bring her back. Pregnant or not. Dead or Alive." I laughed a bit.

"Oh, you little joker. Go on now. Talk to him. Have a goodnight." she said as she went inside her room. I went down slowly until he saw me. He stood up holding a rose with his right hand while his left hand is in his pocket.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I replied.

"I... I was throwing stones at your window...and I was trying to call you. But you were not responding." he said as he sat on the far side of the couch.

"Sorry. I... I was busy." I said as I sat on the other side of the couch.

He went closer to me and held my hand. He looked me in the eyes and said... "What's wrong? Are you avoiding me?"

I took my hand away and looked down.

"Quinn. Talk to me. You've been like this ever since I left. You didn't text me back the whole time I was away. What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing's up." I replied, still not looking at him.

"Are you mad? What did I do?"

"Everything. You did everything." I said and looked at him in the eyes with my teary eyes.

He cupped my face and said "That's because I love you. So much, Quinn. Please tell me what's wrong."

I held his hands that were on my face and said "Everything. Everything's wrong." Then I started to cry.

He kissed my forehead and wiped my tears. He was starting to tear up too. "What do you want me to do? Tell me please. I hate seeing you cry."

I removed his hands on my face."I want you to leave me. Please." And then he started to really cry. He held my hands and continued to cry.

He was murmuring "No...No..Please, no."

I couldn't help myself so I grabbed his head, laid it on my shoulder, kissed and cried on his hair as I caressed it. We were like this for a minute until I pulled away.

"Sam. Please. Leave me. And never show up. Please." I cried.

"No, Quinn. Please. I love you. I'll leave Aubrey for you. I swear, I'll do it first hing in he morning." he kept on crying as he held my hands.

"Shhh, no. Don't. Stay wi-"

"No, please Quinn. Please don't leave me. Please don't." he kept pleading.

"No. Please Quinn." he wouldn't stop so I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back. I pulled away and stood up. I was ready to go upstairs but he hugged me from behind. He was still pleading and saying "No Quinn. I love you. Don't leave me."

I walked to the door with him while he was behind me. I opened the door and tried to push him out. "Sam. Please."

He grabbed onto me more and said "Quinn. Please, please don't. I lost you once and I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Sam. Please leave. I'll talk to you when everything's okay." I pushed him out of the house and he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Goodbye." I said and I closed the door to run upstairs.

I went to my room and started crying on the bed. It was the hardest I've cried since my Mom died. After 15 minutes of crying, my phone rang. I ignored it thinking it was Sam again. It rang again. Why won't he stop calling? I stood up to get my phone and saw it was Jacob. I was reminded that Elise wasn't home yet and it's already 11:30pm. The call ended when I was about to answer it, maybe he'll call again. After 10 seconds, I received a text message from Jacob.

_"Quinn, please go to St. Rita's Medical Center NOW. ALONE."_

I started to get scared so I grabbed my keys and ran to the hospital.

xxxx

I went straight to the emergency room just in case something happened and there I saw Jacob at the bench, crying. I ran to him and called out, "Jacob!"

He looked at me and stood up.

"Jacob. What happened? Where's Elise?"

"El... Elise. She's gone."

"WHAT? What do you mean?!"

"She got hit by a truck. Quinn, please. Sit down. I need to talk to you." he was trying to pull me down to sit.

"Tell me, Jacob! What happened?!" my heart was starting to beat really fast and I can feel myself cry more after crying at home.

"Quinn. I did it."

"You did what?"

"I'm the robber."

My face was really shocked and I tried to speak but there were no words coming out.

"My dad works with the Mayor. Aubrey asked me to do break your window and steal all your desktops. If I won't do it, she'll tell the Mayor to fire my dad...or worse, kill him. I had no choice Quinn. I'm sorry. I told Elise about it. She was so mad, she ran out of the restaurant. I tried to go after her but she got hit." He continued to cry. "I tried to save her, Quinn. I'm sorry." He added as he cried more.

"Where is she?" I asked as tears were slowly falling from my eyes.

"Her body was so damaged. She lost her left leg. Her arms were so crushed. Her... Her face was pressed hard..." he cried.

I started to really cry and so I covered my face with my hands.

"I'm really sorry Quinn. Please forgive me."

I stood up but he tried to stop me.

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I'm telling the police tomorrow. I'm sorry, Quinn. I'm so-"

His sentence was cut off by my slap. "That's for ruining my studio." I slapped him again. "And that's for killing Elise." I left him standing there and looked for Elise's remains. I told the hospital to hold Elise for a while as I went home and picked up Emma. She was so devastated when she found out but Emma was really really strong about what happened. She cried really hard but she knew how to stay calm a little. We went back to the hospital to arrange Elise's cremation. When we got there, Jacob was gone. It was 1 in the morning so we waited until 7 in the morning to have her body cremated immediately.

It was such a gloomy day of mourning so Emma and I stayed at home. We didn't eat until the night time. She called Elise's sister to inform about the death of her beloved granddaughter. I didn't expect all my problems to drown me in one day. I called the police about Jacob's confession. He was arrested that night but he refused to speak who the mastermind is.

xxxxx

3 days after Elise's death was the first time I agreed to go out of the house. I went to check on the studio. Lauren messaged me that her and Puck will keep me company. I agreed cause when you hear the word "Puck" and it includes a meet up, it only means one thing: BEER.

I was about to go out of the house when I saw a bouquet of flowers infront of the door. I picked it up and saw a note that read:

_"I know you want me to leave. I'm giving you space, but I'm not going anywhere. -Sam"_

I removed the note and placed it in my pocket. I walked to the garbage can outside the house and threw the flowers there. I got in my car and went to the studio.

When I got to the studio, all I saw was a place full of joy, heartaches and memories. I first went to the couch and I remember the times we played cards while waiting for customers. The first time we used that table when we celebrated the studio's opening and of course, my cuddle moments with Sam. Next is I went to the main studio. I remember this as where Elise's talent was nurtured. She really grew so much from her first time to hold a photo shoot. This was also the place where Sam and I first made love. That was the most romantic and fulfilling moment of my life.

"I miss this place so much." Lauren blurted out.

I turned around and saw Lauren and Puck standing.

"Care to drink?" Puckerman offered showing 6 bottles of beer. I just smiled and went to the couch with them. Puck opened 3 bottles for us and we all took a sip.

"Ughh! That tastes bad!" I said after my first sip.

"What?! You used to love this shit during high school!" Puck replied.

"Yeah, Fabray. Why'd you hate it?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. It just tastes...different. I can't describe it and I feel like puking. I don't think I want to drink anymore..." I said putting the beer down.

"Fine, more for me!" Puck said grabbing my beer. "Here, have some juice. I knew someone might need one." he added and threw the bottle of juice to me.

"Thanks, Puckerman." I said and we drank the whole night while playing cards. After 3 games, I finally spoke out.

"I'm closing the studio...for good."

The two of them were speechless and just stared at me.

"I've decided. This place may have made my dreams come true but at the same time it has brought tons of mess to a lot." I added.

"Quinn...this was your dream. We can start fresh in a month. You'll be fine." Lauren commented.

"No. Something stained can still be used...but the stain remains there." I said. "And... I might go back to New Haven next week. Going back should have never been an option to me."

"What about Sam?" Puck asked.

"I told him to leave me. It's over between us."

"He won't give up you know. I know my boy, Sammy. Sure, he loved someone else. But he never stopped loving you." Puck said.

"Wow. Never thought you'd be so smart about love, big boy!" Lauren said as she pinched Puck's cheek.

"Well, my cousin cupid taught me how to be soft with lovers." Puck said while finishing his 2nd bottle.

"Okay, enough you two. It's almost 11pm. Time to hit the sack!" I said cutting off their lovey dovey looks.

"Ha! Fine. Group hug before we leave!" Puck said embracing his bottles of beers.

"Come here, Queen bee! Give yo momma a hug!" Lauren said as she stretched out her hands. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Q! Thank you so much! We need to hang out more before you leave okay!" She added as she hugged me more, tearing a bit.

"Thank you Lauren...SO MUCH." I hugged her back.

"Hey, I want some hugs too!" Puck said as he hugged as both.

The night ended about 11:45pm. I went inside the house and just when I was about to go to my room, I saw the 2nd floor bathroom. It was seducing me so much and I ran for the toilet. I felt like vomiting and I was seeing blurry visions. I got to the bathroom and placed my face to the toilet until I blacked out...

**DUNDUNDUN! END OF CHAPTER 10! HAHAHA! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW! I'D LIKE TO REQUEST FOR YA'LL TO SPREAD MY FANFIC AS IT IS ABOUT TO END... 2 MORE CHAPTERS. I MIGHT WAIT UNTIL I GET 25 REVIEWS BEFORE I PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SPREAD AND REVIEW. THANKS SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY. I MIGHT PUT UP A NEW STORY WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UPLOADED :D THANKS AGAIN 3 3**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: This chapter will include Sam and Quinn's POV

**Sam**:

I just found out now. I didn't know what happened. I didn't know about anything. What happened to Elise? What happened when I was away? I gotta talk to Lauren.

* knock knock *

"Oh, hey Sam. What's up?" Lauren said when she opened the door.

"Lauren. I need to talk to you." I said with a more serious tone.

"About what?" She asked.

"About everything. Elise, Quinn..." I replied.

She moved aside to let me inside her house. I sat on her couch as she sat on the other couch in front.

"What do you...want to know?" Lauren asked.

"What happened after I left with Aubrey?"

"It's a long story Sam. And it's all because of your precious girlfriend." She replied with a pissed voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I don't get it.

"Aubrey paid Jacob to destroy the studio because she was jealous of Quinn. Jacob is now arrested but your little bitch is still on the loose."

I was shocked. I knew something was up with that Jacob. I asked, "And Elise?"

"Jacob told her about the crime and she ran out of the restaurant they were. She got hit by a truck."

I was so surprised. I didn't expect for this to happen. I stood up and said my goodbye's to Lauren and left her house. I need to talk to Aubrey.

xxxxx

**Quinn**:

The police called me and asked me to go their station. They informed me that Jacob wanted to talk to me as soon as possible. I got into my car and visited Jacob. The police asked me to wait at the visiting area as they were preparing Jacob to go out. I waited for about 5 minutes until I saw him sit in front of me.

"What do you want?" i asked.

"I'm confessing, Quinn. I have proof that it was Aubrey and Mayor Sanchez who made me do it." He told me.

"Why? Why are you doing this now?" I asked again.

"Because they killed my Dad... He wanted to confess that I was also a victim but they had him killed before he could tell. I have nothing to fight for, Quinn. I need justice for my dad... For Elise." he said as he cried a bit.

"For Elise..." I repeated. "Thank you, Jacob...and I'm sorry." I added.

He just smiled and left. I finally have one stress out of my head. Aubrey's gonna pay for what she has done. I left the prison and remembered another task I need to finish today. I've been feeling sick for many mornings and this feeling isn't new to me. It feels like a deja vu of sophomore year... I went to a near drugstore to buy a pregnancy test. I went home and immediately ran for the bathroom. I know the result already. I can feel it but I just want to be sure. I waited for a couple of minutes and checked. Yes. I was right. POSITIVE. Alright. No need to panic. I have been through this before. Oh, gosh. Why am I crying? Should I tell Sam? What? Of course, no! Ever since we got back together, my life became a living hell. Besides, I've made a decision already. I'm moving back to New Haven with Emma. I made a mistake before and I'm not doing that again. I'm keeping this baby. With or without a man.

xxx

A day before Emma and I move to New Haven, Lauren and I closed the studio. She told me that Sam already knows about everything. Even about the closing of the studio. What he doesn't know is that he's about to become a father. I needed to tell Lauren about this. We headed downtown for lunch after arranging everything in the studio. We were eating when i told her...

"I need to tell you something before I leave."

"Okay, tell me." Lauren said.

"I'm pregnant. Sam's the father." I said with a plain tone.

Lauren was silent and stunned for a while. Her face was full of shock as she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, positive. 4 weeks in 2 days."

"I'm so happy for you, sissy! Have you told him yet?" she was smiling and celebrating on her own.

"That's the problem. I'm not going to tell him. I just told you cause I needed to get it out of my system. Please don't tell anyone." I begged.

"So... You're just going to leave Lima and forget everything?"

"Yes."

"And raise that child without knowing his father?"

"You got that right."

"Are you serious, Quinn?"

"I am. And my decision is final. Everything about us is ruined and fate obviously doesn't want us together."

"Fate obviously wants you together because of that living proof in your stomach."

"Fate isn't always right you know." I said as I paid for our lunch. "Please? Trust my plan. I'll let you meet my kid one day." I smiled hoping she'll just agree with me.

"Fine. I'll go with your crazy plans!" we laughed as we left the restaurant.

xxxx

**Sam**:

I'm off to go to Quinn's place. I can't stand another day without her. We need to fix this. We need to fix us. Aubrey's now in jail and won't be out for another 25 years. I pulled over to the side and shocked to see Lauren locking her house with Puck inside the car. i went out and ran for Lauren.

"Lauren, what's this?" I asked.

"Uhmm, didn't you know?"

"Know what?" I was clueless. I felt stupid for being clueless all the time.

"She moved back to New Haven, Sam. This house is for sale."

My face was completely blank. I was about to tear up but I was fighting for it. I can't let her leave. I lost her once and I'm not going to let that happen again.

"I'm gonna look for her. I need to go to New Haven." I was about to leave until Lauren stopped me.

"Sam, stop. She wants you to leave her alone." Lauren said. "She wants you to keep this." She handed me a tiny white box that looked very familiar. "She wants you to forget about her. Leave her alone. She wants to start a new life. Without you. I'm sorry." Lauren said and left.

I sat down at the house's front porch. I was crying so hard when I opened the box and saw the promise ring. I little note was inside it and read:

_I'm sorry I stopped believing in your promises. You can keep it. -Q_

xxxx

I guess it's been 8 months since I left Lima. 8 months has passed and I finally hold in my hand my new born baby boy. Emma died when I was 6 months pregnant. It was sad cause she didn't even see little Andrew come out of this world. She died a happy death tho. She said, she thinks she's done everything she needs to do in her life and she's ready to face whatever happens to her. She became really sick but she felt no pain. I got myself a new helper and a driver at my new home here at New Haven. I got a job as a Media Professor in Yale and have supported myself more than I ever thought. And now that I carry in my hand my new angel, I promise to give him a peaceful and happy life even if I'm a single mom. I have finally forgotten about Lima and happily living in New Haven. I'm happy how my life has turned out when I got back here. Andrew Christopher Fabray. My son. Now, my life. My only problem is that there's this one guy that my heart can't forget.

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND NOT A VERY GOOD CHAPTER HERE :( PERSONAL PROBLEMS ARE AFFECTING MY MIND WHEN IT COMES TO WRITING. I'M SORRY BUT I GUARANTEE YOU I WILL TRY MY BEST TO GIVE YOU THE BEST CHAPTER FOR THE ENDING :D HOPE U STILL ENJOY MY STORY AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE YOU I'LL HAVE IT POSTED ON OR BEFORE WEDNESDAY NEXT WEEK! :D NEW STORY COMING SOON! PLEASE REVIEW AND SPREAD! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_4 years later..._

"Andrew, be careful!"

"Yes, mommy." my little boy said.

He's 3 and a half now and enjoys the park so much that's why we go here every now and then. Being a professor in Yale, it's kinda hard to find time for my boy but I try to at least be there when he wakes up and put him to bed when he sleeps at night. I found a really trusted maid for Andrew and a loyal driver for us all. Andrew has 2 buddies as of the moment. Nick and Martin, whose moms have been good friends of mine ever since we got our new place here in New Haven. Andrew's really growing fast especially when it comes to talking. He likes to talk a lot and has a very familiar big mouth. I need to prepare him tho cause vacation just started and he'll be entering kinder school in September. I can say that I'm such a proud mom cause I talk a lot about him even in my class. Some say I couldn't last a day without saying his name 87 times. I don't care tho, I love my son and I want him to know that very well.

"Mommy, I want ice cream pwease." Andrew said sitting beside me looking sweaty.

"Okay, baby. Wipe your face first then we'll eat ice cream okay?" I said, wiping his face and back with a towel.

We grabbed our stuff and headed down to the nearest ice cream store. We entered the store and saw his playmate Nick with his dad about to leave with their ice creams.

"Quinn! Good to see you! And Andrew!" Mr. Carlson said.

"Oh, hey Robert! Hi Nick! That looks yummy!" I replied as soon as we saw them.

"Cold! Brrr!" Nick answered.

"Yeah? Well, me and Andrew are just about to grab some! Right, Andrew?"

"Strawberry! I like strawberry!" Andrew answered.

"Well, that's good! I like that too. But we better go ahead. Nick's mom is waiting for us at the grocery store." Robert replied.

"Oh, okay. Say hi to Carol for me then. See you guys soon!" I said and grabbed Andrew's hand to order our ice cream.

"Mommy, you want strawberry?" Andrew asked.

"I think I want to try something else..." I said rubbing my chin.

"Don't buy chocolate mommy. Your teeth will hurt." he said, remembering the what the dentist told him yesterday about eating too much chocolate.

"Okay, dear. I'll just buy Vanilla." I said laughing at my son's concern. We ordered and went to find us some seats.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Andrew asked.

"I don't know, baby. Why? Are you not happy with Mommy anymore?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Nick has daddy. I want daddy too." I was stunned by my son's desire. He's asked about his dad many times before but I always tell him that's he's working far from us.

"Finish your ice cream, Andrew. We still need to go home and prepare dinner." I replied with a smile hoping he'll focus on his ice cream and forget about his father. After 10 minutes of eating ice cream and him telling stories about the slide at the park, we went home to prepare for dinner and probably another Lion King marathon.

xxxx

"Good evening, Ms. Fabray." the maid said as she opened the door for us.

"Have you prepared the ingredients for cooking?" I asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. They're in the kitchen."

"Okay, thanks. Be there in a minute. Can you prepare Andrew for a bath before we cook?"

"Okay. Uhm, someone came here about an hour before you got back. He told me to give you this letter." she handed me a piece of paper. I grabbed it and went to my room. I finished changing my clothes and opened the note.

_I'm in town for 4 days. I need to see and talk to you, Quinn. It's been 4 years. Meet me at the coffee shop down the block tomorrow at 9am. I'll be waiting. -Sam_

How did he know where I live? Why does he want to talk to me? Could he know about Andrew? What does he want from me? Should I go see him? There were a lot of questions running through my mind after reading his note. I got scared. He'll clearly be mad at me for not telling him about Andrew! Why didn't I tell him again? Oh, yeah. Cause our relationship revolved around cheating. We weren't married. We weren't even together at that time! What will I tell my son? That his father isn't my husband? What will my son think of me? He knows who and what his father looks like. I'm just... Too tired to fight for love. I lost all my pride, all the respect and dignity because of love. Should I meet him tomorrow? Yes. Should I tell him about Andrew? Hmm, not yet. I need to know his intentions first.

I went out to cook some dinner and saw that Andrew was wearing his pajamas already. I asked Nicole the maid to go to the kitchen to help me.

"Hey, Nicole. Do you remember what that guy looks like? The one who gave you the note?" I asked.

"Uhh, yeah. He has brownish colored hair, masculine and kind of... handsome." she said, looking a bit red. And what? Sam dyed his hair brown? I can't wait to see that!

"I want you to lock the door tomorrow if ever he comes back okay. Did he ask about Andrew?"

"Uh, no. He just asked if you live here. I said yes. Then he asked if you're here and I said you were out. That's all."

"Okay, good. Keep Andrew inside here tomorrow okay. And don't open doors if it's not me or not important."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Okay, go check on Andrew. I'll be done in a while." I said, finishing dinner.

xxx

After dinner, Andrew watched Lion King until it was bed time. I tucked him into bed and saw Sam's picture I gave him on the bed side. Maybe it was time that I tell him the truth? I know how much he's longing for a father.

"Baby, what if... You meet your dad?"

"He's here?" he asked, starting to feel awake again.

"Uhm, just a question. Would you love to have your dad with us?"

He just nodded and said, "I want to play with daddy. Can you call him?"

"You're... You're dad is a really busy guy. Maybe some other time okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

"Sleep tight, baby boy. I love you. Goodnight." I kissed him on the forehead and stood up to turn off the lights.

"I love you mommy. I love you daddy. Goodnight." he said as he dozed off.

xxxx

The next morning, I cooked some bacon, eggs and waffles for us after taking a shower. Andrew woke up just in time when breakfast was ready. I explained to him my schedule for the day. I will be in a meeting for the morning then off to Yale to finish some papers for grading then I'll be back just in time for dinner. He just nodded at everything I said while munching on his waffles. When it was 5 minutes before 9, I kissed him goodbye and reminded Nicole to lock the doors. I got into my car and drove off to the coffee shop.

I was about to open the door of the shop when someone from behind opened it for me. I turned around to thank the gentleman when I saw this tall, white, brown-haired, AB-uolous guy wearing blue long sleeved shirt and cargo pants smiling at me. I looked at him for about 3 more seconds until I said "Thanks." and entered to coffee shop. He followed me as I got us a table and the waitress got our orders. When the waitress left, I started to talk.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"What happened Quinn? Why did you leave me?"

"It's complicated."

"Tell me, Quinn. Didn't you really love me?"

"Oh, please. That question has been answered when I agreed to cheat with you on your girlfriend."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I got tired."

"Of me?"

"Of fighting for stupid love."

"That's what I was there for. You weren't fighting this battle alone. We were supposed to be fighting together."

"Well, it happened okay. It's done."

"It's not over until the both of us gives up..."

I was silenced by his answered that I tried to change the topic.

"So, how did you know where I live?" I asked.

"Stevie's best friend, John. He has a cousin who's studying at Yale. His cousin isn't one of your students but she knows you're a professor in Yale." Our coffees finally arrived.

"I still love you, Quinn. Lauren asked me to give you space the day you left Lima. I waited 4 years. 4 long years and I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to find you." I just kept quiet and stared at the coffee when I heard someone call my name.

"Quinn!" It was Carol, Nick's mother.

"Hey, Carol! Long time, no see!" I said as I hugged her.

"Yeah, it's been a while! Where's Andrew?"

"Oh, he's at home. By the way, Carol this is Sam. An old friend from Lima. Sam, this is Carol." They smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Well, I gotta go now. Say Hi to Andrew for me. Bye Sam!" Carol said as she left. I sat back and saw Sam staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Andrew huh? Boyfriend? Or Husband?" he asked.

"Psh, stop it Sam. You were never he jealous type." I said, laughing a bit.

"No, no, no, Quinn Fabray. I was always the jealous type. I just wasn't the tell-all-my-feelings-type." He said laughing.

I looked at my watch and said, "I gotta go now. It was nice to see you again."

"Leaving already?"

"I still have a couple more papers to finish in school, so..." I stood up but he held my hand.

"I have 2 more days here Quinn. And I'm going back to Lima without you in my arms. I'm going to fight for you." he was staring at me and just holding my hand. I didn't answer but I just looked at him, smiled, squeezed his hand and left. I may no have eyes behind my head but I can feel him smiling at me as I left.

xxx

When I got home, dinner was ready. After my errands at Yale, I stopped by the grocery store to buy some necessities. I bought tons of jelly ace which is Andrews favorite. I need to hide it first knowing once he sees it, he won't sit down for dinner anymore. I entered he door carrying paper bags of stuff when Andrew saw me.

"Hi, Mommy!" Andrew ran to hug me and see what I brought.

"Hi, baby. How was your day?" I asked but he ignored me trying to reach for the bags. "Woooops! Not yet. Sit down. Let's eat dinner first." I said lifting the bags higher. He immediately sat on the chair, wiggling his feet to show his excitement.

"Did ya get me jelly ace, mommy?" he asked.

"I don't know... Did you pray for jelly ace?"

"I prayed for jelly ace... Marshmallow... and you! And Nick and Martin and daddy..." Oh, wow. He prayed for his dad, maybe hes getting him tonight.

"Okay, eat up then you'll see what I got you." I smiled at him as we ate.

Once dinner was over, I showed him his most awaited jelly ace. He ate about 5 pieces when I told him enough. He went to shower the same time as I. I got out of my room feeling fresh when I saw him on the couch on his pajamas.

"Mommy, can I pwease eat more jelly ace while I watch Tarzan?" he said, using his puppy eyes and charming looks.

"No more, okay. 5 is enough for today. You can eat more tomorrow." I said, using my strict mom tone.

My son knows me well. He knows how to make me say yes. He got up from the couch and pressed play on the player.

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep_

_Blue ocean under the open sky_

_Oh my baby I'm trying._

"Let's dance mommy!" He said as he reached my hands and swayed it.

"Andrew, I'm still going to say no. You won't get me this time." I said, trying to stop smiling. "Turn that thing off. NOW." He turned off the player and looked at me frowning. We both just looked at each other when we both heard someone singing...

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been... Lucky to be coming home again..."

Andrew got scared and ran to hide behind me. The voice wasn't coming from the stereo, it came from outside. And it wasn't Jason Mraz that was serenading my ears. I looked out the window and saw Sam Evans singing his heart outside my house.

"Nicole! Nicole!" I shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am?" she immediately came to me.

"Go inside Andrew's room. Stay with him inside. Don't go out until I say so." I ordered.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Andrew got scared and started crying.

"Shhh, baby. Nothing's wrong okay? Just go inside." I hugged him and pushed him to go inside his room.

They went inside his room and I quietly went out of the house. Sam was standing there with a long-stemmed rose in hand.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to win you back. I remember how you love it when I sing to you especially when I'm outside..."

"SAM!" I cut him off. "YOU CAN'T BE HERE!" I shouted.

"What? Quinn..."

"Please... I can meet you some other place, but NOT. HERE."

"Quinn, please. Just listen to-"

"MOMMY!" Andrew shouted opening the door. Sam and I both looked at him... Then we looked at each other. Then we looked at him.

"Daddy? You're home?" Andrew asked while still crying.

"What?" Sam was obviously confused and speechless so he looked at me.

"Baby, go inside." I was starting to tear up. This was all going by so fast.

"Mommy, Daddy's home!" he ran to hug Sam. Sam was speechless and was starting to tear up. Andrew was hugging his leg, asking Sam to carry him.

I couldn't get out of the situation anymore so I went closer to Sam and whispered. "He's our son, Sam. Meet Andrew."

Sam was speechless and tears were starting to fall from his eyes. He went down on his knees and embraced his son. His little boy he's been missing all his life.

"I'm Sam. Your daddy." he said and he kissed him all over his face.

"Andrew, how about you go inside and wait for me and daddy? We'll just...talk." I said, trying to stop sobbing.

He went inside and I saw Nicole with a bruised knee saying sorry.

"Why didn't you tell me I have a son?" Sam asked.

"I... I got scared. I found out last minute before leaving Lima. I didn't want anything to hold me back... I'm sorry Sam..." I tried to hold his hand but he moved back.

"I don't know... I had the right Quinn. To know my son."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I'm sorry." I started to cry so hard I fell on my knees.

"Quinn... No, don't." He got on his knees and locked me in his arms.

"I wanted to tell you, Sam. I just don't know how. He knows about you. He knows everything about you." I said while crying in his arms.

"Give me a chance. I want to know my son, Quinn." he said.

I just nodded and kissed him on the lips. "I love you, Sam. I'm sorry."

"I don't know how to forgive you. I need time to think Quinn...but I'm not going anywhere. I love you okay." he said as he kissed me back. "Now, let's go inside. Our son's waiting for us." he added and smiled.

We went inside hand in hand and saw our son watching Tarzan. When he saw us, he ran for his dad.

"Daddy! Let's watch Tarzan!" Andrew said as Sam carried him.

"Of course! Anything for my boy." He kissed him on the head and went to the couch to watch with his son.

I just stared at them seeing the 2 most important boys in my life finally together. I asked Nicole to give Sam a glass of juice and Andrew his glass of milk. Sam looked stressed but happy cause Andrew was talking too much and telling him a lot of stories. That image was the most precious one I've ever seen. I went to my room and got my camera to capture the most memorable moment of my boys. Sam meeting his son and Andrew finally being with his dad. I sat on the couch as well with Andrew between me and Sam.

"Are you happy, Baby?" I asked Andrew.

"Yes!" he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Andrew. For not telling you where your dad really was..." I said, starting to tear up again. "I love you so much, baby. I'm really sorry." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him really tight. He didn't answer but he hugged me back.

"How about some for Daddy? I've been missing that sweet embrace all my life! I need more of it than mommy!" he joked and acted like a sad and jealous daddy.

"I love you, Daddy!" Andrew got out of my arms and hugged his dad. "Are you gonna sleep here daddy?" he asked. Sam just looked at me, waiting for my answer. I nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I'll put you to bed. And we can spend more time tomorrow, okay. But now, you have to sleep. It's late, Andrew." he said, looking at his son straight in the eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked with his puppy eyes trying to make me let him stay up late.

"You heard daddy, Andrew. You have more time tomorrow but you need to sleep now." I said as I stood up to turn off the television.

"Come on, big boy. Let daddy carry you to bed." and so, Sam picked up his loving son to bed but Andrew asked the both of us to put him to bed.

A few minutes later, Andrew was off to snooze land. Sam and I went out of his and turned out the lights. He couldn't stop smiling and that was the moment I knew how important being a dad it is to Sam.

"Thank you." I told him, placing my hand on his shoulders. "If not for me, for Andrew." I smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "I can just sleep on the couch, if that's okay."

"I was wondering if... I mean, as Andrew's parents..." I felt shy inviting him in my room.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Sleep in my room, Sam. There's a side for you on that bed."

"Are... Are you sure?" he asked.

"Sam. I want you beside me." I said and slowly seduced him to the room. Just what I thought, he followed me.

We lied down on the bed feeling awkward at first so I turned my back on him. In 5 seconds, I felt his arms around me, cheek on top of mine and feet on top of my feet.

"Sam..." I said as I turned my face to him but my lips immediately felt his. He was kissing me until we were making out on my bed.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I was kissing the back of his ears.

"Shh, stop it okay. I don't want you crying anymore." he said and continued kissing me. It wasn't long enough until I felt him entering me. I moaned hard feeling him inside me. "God, I missed you. Uhhh..." He heard me moaning until he was going at it fast. He whispered, "Maybe Andrew needs a sibling." He laughed a bit as he was going slow. "Mhmmm, not yet. I'm on pill." I giggled a bit. As soon as he heard my little laughs, he went on it wild and really fast and I loved it. I felt him explode inside me. I was so wet but I didn't mind it. We both came at the same time and so we lied on our backs beside each other.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah, wow." He replied.

"That was... awesome." I said.

"Awesome? AMAZING!" He laughed as he turned to kiss me. "Hey, Quinn..."

I turned to him, now our eyes are infront of each other like they're connected. "Yeah?"

"How could I not forgive the mother of my child and my future wife?" He asked.

I smiled at him and kissed him.

He reached over his pants on the floor. I grabbed something and went back to face me. "I know, I made a promise about 13 years ago." He opened the box and I was starting to tear up already. "I promised you, I will marry you someday. And I told you this morning that I won't leave this city without you back in my arms." I couldn't help it so I kissed him already. "Okay, let me finish babe." We both laughed at each other. "Will you, Quinn Fabray, officially do the honor to not just be the mother of my child, but also be my lovely wife? To spend the rest of my life with? To make more siblings for our little Andrew? To be the first person I see when I wake up every morning? To grow old with and have not even death to part us?"

I started to cry hard and kiss him on the lips. "Yes, Sam. Yes, I will." We went back to kissing and spent the rest of the night telling how much we love each other.

"Here's to forever with you." he said as he pulled me closer to his arms.

"Forever." I smiled and kissed him as we went to dream land feeling excited to wake up the next day to start our promised forever as a family.

**THE END! **

**I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY STORY OF "LIFE AFTER YALE". I REALLY HAD FUN WRITING THO SOMETIMES I GET LAZY. BUT I LOVE IT! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORTED, REVIEWED AND READ THIS STORY BUT IT HAS NOW COME TO AN END. THIS HAS BEEN THE MOST FUN CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! SO PLEASE DO READ :D**

**DON'T YOU WORRY GUYS! I HAVE A NEW STORY TO PUT UP TOMORROW. ANOTHER FABREVANS FANFIC TITLED ****_"NEW YORK ADVENTURES"_**

**I HOPE STAY TUNED AND CONTINUE TO READ MY FICS! PLEASE SPREAD! REVIEW! SHARE! DO ANYTHING! HAHAHAHA I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU! :)**


End file.
